Naoto in Wonderland
by Living Chain
Summary: P4 multi crossover. Parodi Alice in Wonderland. Charas' deaths. Naoto harus bertarung dengan kewarasannya demi menyelamatkan Souji yang menghilang ke Wonderland, tapi bisakah dia melawan lautan darah yang berdiri di hadapannya ini? Chapter 4 updated.
1. Prologue: Through the Looking Glass

Eeem, author jatuh cinta lagi sama Naoto setelah nonton Tim Burton's AIW, nggak tau kenapa. Tambahan, ini ide dari dulu banget yang pengen author nyatakan tapi nggak bisa mulu sampai sekarang (soalnya yang waktu dulu plot-nya lebih ke humor?). Anyway, fic ini adalah dark parody fic dari seluruh macam cerita Alice in Wonderland yang author tau (_Alice in Wonderland_ © Disney 1951, _American McGee's Alice_ © ?, 2002 –maaf, author nggak tau siapa yang buat ini, kalau bisa, adakah reader yang berbaik hati untuk memberitahu saia?-, _Pandora Hearts _© Mochizuki Jun, 2006-?, dan _Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland _© 2010. Dan author tidak mengikutsertakan novelnya karena…well, author nggak punya!! Kemaren author ke toko buku buat beli novelnya, tau nggak apa yang dikatakan mas-mas-nya? "Maaf, neng… Kalo novel-nya BARU AJA abis." AAAARRGH!! –ditabok-) Anyway, enjoy!

Summary: P4 multi crossover. Parodi Alice in Wonderland. Charas' deaths. Naoto harus bertarung dengan kewarasannya demi menyelamatkan Souji yang menghilang ke Wonderland, tapi bisakah dia melawan lautan darah yang berdiri di hadapannya ini?

Disclaimer: Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 dan semua karakter yang akan muncul di fic ini © Atlus. Dan sisa Alice in Wonderland-nya ngeliat yang atas ajah, ya! Saia capek nulis lagi! –ditabok- Oh, dan nama chapter diambil dari novel Alice in Wonderland yang kedua.

Warning: Charas' death. Yup, fic ini lebih memparodikan American McGee's Alice (versi game AIW yang menyangkut…kepala yang dipancung dll). Dan crossover, kalau jadi kebuat, contains Persona 3, Devil Summoner: RK Vs. SA/RK Vs. KA, dan Devil Survivor. Dan mungkin akan saia tambahkan cameo dari Nocturne yaitu si Pixie, ya, Pixie yang persona level 2 itu loh –diinjek-.

Dan saia punya game kecil yang bisa diikuti, kalau anda mau…silakan liat rule-nya di bawah?

* * *

"_If I had a world of my own, it'd be full of nonsense."_, -Alice, Alice in Wonderland.

* * *

_Prologue: Through the Looking-Glass_

Karena dia adalah segalanya baginya.

Segalanya.

Dan bila segalanya itu hilang…

Apakah itu berarti dia juga akan menghilang?

* * *

Suara rintik-rintik hujan itu terus berdering di telinganya tanpa ampun.

'_Tik, tik, tik, tik,' _begitu bunyinya, satu-satunya suara yang bergetar di tengah-tengah bumi yang sedang menangis itu. Atau setidaknya, Naoto berpikir sepikir itu.

Dia sudah tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi, hanya suara rintik-rintik hujan yang terus berderu di telinganya. Seperti, bilang saja, telingamu tersumbat oleh sesuatu yang tak nyata bentuknya; ingin kau cabut, tapi bahkan menyentuhnya saja tak bisa.

Ingin kau _peluk_, tapi bahkan menyentuhnya saja _sudah_ tak bisa.

Ingin Naoto memeluknya, tapi bahkan orang itu sudah tidak ada.

Orang yang disayanginya.

Seta Souji.

Ya,

Dia sudah mati.

* * *

"_A…pa?" mata biru tua-nya itu membelalak lebar begitu mendengar berita itu, dengan mulut yang membuka kecil tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. _

"Kumohon, Naoto, cepatlah…," _suara Yosuke –senpai-nya yang berambut coklat susu itu- terdengar lemah, bahkan Naoto dengan mudahnya merasakan bahwa suara-nya yang biasanya ceria itu terasa bergetar, seperti sedang menangis._ "Cepatlah datang ke sini, Souji… Souji…,"

"_Kau bohong," Naoto dengan cepat menjawab mantap, walaupun kemudian mata-nya itu mulai berkaca-kaca oleh air. Tangannya bergetar lagi, hampir—tidak, _ingin,_ menjatuhkan gagang telepon yang sedang dipegangnya itu sehingga dia bisa mengalihkan pandangannya terhadap kenyataan ini. Dia menggigit bibirnya lagi, lalu kembali memantapkan pernyataannya; "Kau bohong, Hanamura-senpai."_

"Naoto…," _Yosuke menjawabnya pelan. Keinginan laki-laki itu untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan pahit ini juga sama besarnya dengan Naoto, tapi—ini keharusan, harus secepatnya—secepat yang dia bisa, kalau tidak, kalau tidak…_

"…kumohon, kalau tidak dia akan mati."

_Satu kata, hanya satu kata yang dibutuhkan oleh Shirogane Naoto untuk membuat bendungan di matanya itu hancur lebur. Dan hanya satu kata yang bisa membuat hatinya seperti dirajam seribu jarum, tanpa belas kasihan, tanpa kasih sayang. Detektif itu membenci kata itu._

_Sebuah kata yang telah merenggut orang-orang tercintanya. Dan haruskah dia mengalami efek dari kata itu sekali lagi?_

_Dari orang yang paling dicintainya saat ini?_

_Gadis berambut biru itu pun dengan cepatnya segera berlari ke arah pintu, tidak peduli sedikitpun untuk menaruh gagang telepon itu di tempatnya yang benar ataupun teriakan-teriakan dari Yakushiji ataupun kakeknya yang terus berkata, 'Naoto! Apa yang terjadi?!'. Pintu kayu itu dibantingnya keras-keras, berusaha untuk melimpahkan semua kenyataan yang selalu lebih sakit daripada kebohongan kepada benda tak bernyawa itu, lalu lari ke tengah jalan, terus berlari menapaki jalan tanjakan di pinggiran kota Inaba itu._

_Kaki kecilnya terus menapak-napak di atas aspal berwarna hitam dengan cepat, tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang sekitar yang melihatnya bingung. Cepat, cepat, cepat. Hanya satu kata yang terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. _

_Cepat, cepat, cepat! Kalau tidak kata itu dengan mudahnya akan menjadi 'mati, mati, mati!'_

_Tubuh kecilnya itu terasa diguyur oleh sesuatu yang dingin. Pertama terasa pelan, tetapi kemudian terus bertambah, bertambah dan bertambah, seperti jarum yang tadi menusuk hatinya berubah menjadi kenyataan dalam bentuk hujan dingin ini._

_Tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli akan hujan ini. Dia tidak peduli dengan jantungnya yang berdetak semakin cepat seperti mau meledak. Dia tidak peduli dengan napasnya yang semakin tercekat. Dia tidak peduli dengan kaki-kaki kecilnya yang semakin lama semakin sakit untuk digerakkan._

_Dia tidak peduli._

_Dia tidak peduli apapun._

_Hanya peduli terhadap lelaki berambut putih yang dicintainya itu._

_Matanya lalu bertemu dengan sebuah bangunan putih di tengah-tengah halimun yang menyelimuti pandangannya karena hujan itu. Bangunan putih yang dari bentuknya saja seperti tanda teriakan bangunan yang tidak seharusnya untuk didatangi. Tapi ironisnya, semua orang—semua orang pasti akan pergi ke sana suatu saat, mau ataupun tidak mau._

'Tok!'

_Sepatu biru berlapis lumpur itu pun berhasil menapakkan diri di atas ubin berwarna putih di rumah sakit itu. Napasnya terengah-engah, dan dengan pandangan kosong mata birunya itu meratap ke arah koridor panjang rumah sakit itu._

_Di mana, di mana orang itu?_

_Orang yang kusayangi?_

_Senpai!  
_

_Seta-senpai!_

_Souji-kun!_

_Dan di tengah-tengah lorong kusam itu, Naoto menemukan sejumput rambut kuning yang menyala terang di sana._

_Kakinya pun berjalan, pelan dan pelan, menyisakan jejak kaki berwarna coklat yang menodai ubin putih tanpa noda itu. Matanya hanya menerawang ke arah mata biru pemilik rambut kuning itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Teddie._

"_Te…ddie? Di mana…senpai?"_

_Lelaki itu terdiam, dan hanya bungkam, dan yang terdengar hanyalah gertakan giginya yang tampak menahan kesedihan._

"_Teddie… Jawab…," kata Naoto lagi dengan suara serak, yang akhirnya telah berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan lelaki berambut pirang itu sembari memegang erat tangan Teddie, memaksa sang shadow untuk melontarkan satu kata, kata apapun, dari mulutnya._

_Tapi, tidak, dia tidak menjawab._

"_Jawab!!"_

_Teddie hanya mengerjapkan matanya kaget oleh teriakan detektif tersebut, tapi dengan tenang kembali menatap bola mata biru milik Naoto lekat-lekat, seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang akan membuat lelaki itu bersalah karena telah melukai perasaan Naoto. Tapi—tapi, Teddie tau, kalau hal seharusnya diperlihatkan kepadanya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri; kepada Shirogane Naoto sendiri. Karena bagi sang detektif, kata-kata takkan punya arti sebelum dibuktikannya sendiri._

_Dan dia pun menarik tangan Naoto, mengajaknya untuk menerobos lorong gelap itu. Naoto –walaupun sedikit ragu-ragu- akhirnya pun menyerah dan memilih untuk mengikuti lelaki berambut pirang itu saja. Lagipula dia tidak diperbolehkan, kan, untuk berlari-larian di dalam rumah sakit itu dan membuka pintu kamar pasien satu-persatu _hanya _untuk menemukan senpai-nya itu?_

_Tapi saat ini dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak peduli akan imej-nya yang hancur oleh hal itu jika diperbolehkan oleh pihak rumah sakit. Dia akan lakukan apapun, apapun untuk menemui orang itu._

'Tuk, tuk, tuk, tuk,' _hanyalah satu-satunya suara yang melayang-layang di tengah koridor gelap itu. Teddie tidak mengeluarkan kata apapun, dan begitu pula Naoto._

_Mereka tau, walaupun tidak mau menyadarinya (dan dalam kasus Naoto, _belum_ menyadarinya) bahwa kesunyian adalah hal terbaik untuk saat-saat seperti ini._

_Lalu sampailah mereka di ujung sebuah koridor di bagian kiri rumah sakit, di mana cahaya dari pintu satu-satunya di ujung koridor itu menerangi kegelapan yang terasa suram dan mencekam._

"_Naoto-chan…," Teddie menoleh ke arah Naoto dengan pandangan bersalah. "Maaf…,", dan dengan satu kata itu, dia mendorong Naoto untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut._

_Dan Naoto tak percaya tentang apa yang dilihatnya._

_Ada dia._

_Ada orang itu._

_Ada Souji-senpai._

_Dan Souji-senpai telah terkulai lemas di atas sebuah tempat tidur berwarna putih bersih, terselimuti oleh sebuah selimut berwarna putih pula yang sangat memuakkan warnanya bagi Naoto, di mana di sekitarnya telah berkumpul semua orang yang dikenalnya dan disayanginya; Hanamura-senpai, Chie-senpai, Yukiko-senpai, Tatsumi-kun, Rise-san, Nanako-chan dan Dojima-san, semua orang menatap ke arah Souji dengan pandangan sayu, tidak termasuk Nanako-chan yang tampaknya pingsan di atas pangkuan ayahnya itu, jejak air mata terlihat jelas di pipi sang gadis manis berambut coklat_

_Sang pangeran tidur tetap tak bergerak—tak mengindahkan tatapan penuh harap dari orang-orang yang mencintainya yang mengharapkannya untuk memberikan senyumannya yang adiktif, dan tak bersuara. Tidak—tidak ada satupun suara beresonansi di tengah-tengah ruangan putih itu,_

_selain suara _flat line _yang terus berbunyi dari elektrokardiogram di sebelahnya._

"_Sen…pai?" Naoto pun menginjakkan kakinya untuk pertama kalinya di ruangan itu, dengan tatapan tak percaya melihat tubuh pangerannya._

_Sang gadis berjalan, dan berjalan, hingga akhirnya sampai tepat di samping senpai-nya yang masih tetap tak bergerak, suara dari elektrokardiogram tetap terus berbunyi dan berbunyi, tanpa peduli akan hati orang-orang di sekitarnya yang tau persis akan arti dari bunyi tersebut._

_Dengan jarinya yang bergetar hebat, Naoto menyentuh tangan Souji._

_Dingin._

_Lalu Naoto beralih melihat ke arah mukanya, muka yang dibalut oleh perban bernoda merah, tertidur di atas ranjang putih tanpa noda dengan wajah tanpa dosa._

_Tangan kecilnya lalu beralih ke arah masker oksigen yang dipakainya, dan dengan pelan mengangkat masker tersebut dari mukanya, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang telah berwarna biru._

"_Senpai?"_

_Jarinya yang bergetar menyentuh bibir dingin yang dulu pernah dikecupnya. Dulu, di mana dia merasakan bibir hangat itu, yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi salju abadi yang takkan pernah mencair._

"_Senpai? Senpai…? Bangun, senpai…,"_

_Yosuke menggigit bibirnya melihat hal ini; dia tak tahan, dia takan tahan terus-terusan melihat Naoto yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Naoto yang sedari tadi terus menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh lunglai itu sembari terus mengatakan namanya. Dia pun berjalan, dan sambil menyentuh pundak sang detektif, dia berkata, "Naoto… Hentikan… Hentikan! Souji sudah—,"_

"_Senpai tidak mungkin mati!!" Teriak Naoto sembari menepis telapak tangan Yosuke, menolak untuk menghadap kenyataan tanpa ampun yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya ini, tersirat di dalam tubuh dingin yang terus dipeluknya._

"_Senpai… Souji-senpai tidak mungkin mati… Senpai…, senpai!"_

_Tetapi bibir dingin itu tidak mengucapkan namanya kembali, tetap terdiam kaku di bawah jemari sang detektif yang menangis._

_Dan takkan pernah._

"_SENPAI!!"

* * *

_

Naoto cepat-cepat menguburkan kepalanya di tengah-tengah kedua kakinya. Dia tidak mau—dia tidak ingin melihat—dan mengaku, bahwa mata birunya itu sedang menangis, hanya karena mengingat kejadian tersebut. Lebih tepatnya, dia tidak mau _mengakui_ bahwa kejadian tersebut nyata.

Aah, Naoto ingin, _ingin_ sekali, tinggal di sebuah tempat di mana dia tidak perlu menangis seperti ini—tak perlu sedih seperti ini. Tempat di mana dia bisa menciptakan kebahagiaan, di mana dia bisa hidup dengan senpai dengan tenang dan bahagia, dan tidak ada kata 'kematian' tinggal di dalam dunia itu.

Tapi, siapakah dirinya untuk berkata seperti itu? Shirogane Naoto tidak tinggal di sebuah dunia fantasi; dia tinggal di sebuah dunia—bumi, yang penuh dengan kesedihan dan kenajisan, di mana kata 'kematian' itu hidup di sana, dan adalah hukum terkuat yang tak bisa diingkari oleh manusia manapun.

'_Senpai…,'_

Naoto membelalakkan matanya ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah sensasi dingin menggelayuti kakinya. Detektif kecil itupun cepat-cepat mengangkat mukanya, hanya untuk menemukan seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru terang yang ternyata sedang hinggap di dengkulnya.

"Ku…pu-kupu?"

Kupu-kupu itu terang, sangat terang, terlebih-lebih jika dibandingkan dengan tempat di mana Naoto sedang berada (ruangan pribadi miliknya di mansion Shirogane. Dan di saat itu, dia tak menyalakan lampunya, sehingga membuat kupu-kupu itu bersinar layaknya kunang-kunang di tengah-tengah kegelapan). Sesaat sebelum jari Naoto berhasil menyentuh kupu-kupu misterius itu, binatang eksotis itu terbang, dengan sayap biru lentiknya yang mengerjap-ngerjap di dalam bayangan. Kupu-kupu itu terus melayang sehingga sampailah dia di depan sebuah kaca.

Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya benar-benar melewati batas logika yang bisa dipikirkan oleh Naoto.

Kupu-kupu biru itu kemudian mengibas-ngibaskan sayapnya, memproduksi lautan cahaya berwarna biru yang sama terangnya dengan sayapnya (di mana Naoto menyatakan bahwa hal itu adalah semacam serbuk peri seperti yang telah dibacanya di buku-buku fantasi). Kupu-kupu itu terus dan terus mengeluarkan serbuk ajaib itu, melayang dan berputar-putar sehingga membuat lajur serbuk itu menjadi sebuah putaran.

Dan putaran terbuat dari serbuk biru itu tiba-tiba meledak, dan Naoto melihat bahwa Seta Souji telah berdiri di hadapannya. Nyata dan _hidup_.

"Sen—,"

Tapi perkataan Naoto cepat-cepat dipotongnya ketika tiba-tiba Souji memberikan sebuah senyuman adiktifnya kepada Naoto yang membuat sang detektif tercekat napasnya akan bagaimana rindunya ia terhadap senyuman itu. Belum sempat sang gadis berkata apa-apa lagi, Souji lalu merogoh-rogoh kantung celananya yang berwarna putih, mengeluarkan benda yang tampaknya adalah sebuah jam berbentuk lingkaran dengan bandul di atasnya, yang kemudian diperlihatkannya kepada Naoto.

"_Kita akan terlambat,"_ katanya, sambil tersenyum kembali kepada Naoto yang masih terdiam di tempatnya, mengetuk-ngetuk permukaan jam tersebut yang menunjukkan angka 11 dengan jari berbalut kaus tangan berwarna putih itu. _"Ayo, Naoto."_

Tanpa berkata-kata lagi, Souji pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cermin berukuran besar yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan dengan lihai, dia melompat _masuk_ ke dalam cermin tersebut, meninggalkan sang detektif yang masih terdiam ditempatnya yang diselimuti oleh kebingungan.

Naoto –walaupun masih kebingungan dan, jujur saja, ketakutan terhadap apa yang baru saja dilihatnya- cepat-cepat berdiri dari tempatnya tadi duduk, lalu berlari ke depan cermin tersebut untuk memastikan bahwa hal yang dilhatnya tadi adalah nyata.

Dan yang dilihatnya di dalam cermin itu hanyalah seorang gadis berambut biru pendek, dengan mata yang berwarna biru pula, walaupun sklera dari mata gadis tersebut berwarna merah disebabkan oleh banyaknya air mata yang telah ditumpahkannya. Tidak ada Souji di dalam cermin tersebut, hanyalah dirinya seorang.

Tapi entah kenapa, tangannya bergerak-gerak sendiri lalu dengan pelan melanjutkan perjalanannya ke permukaan cermin itu dan menyentuhnya, di mana jarinya yang kecil itu _berhasil_ masuk ke dalam cermin, seperti bagaimana halnya ketika kau mencelupkan tanganmu ke dalam air.

Naoto kemudian mengeluarkan jarinya dari cermin tersebut, masih ragu-ragu dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya dan _sedang _dialaminya. Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah dia mulai gila? Apakah ini semua hanya ilusi yang detektif kecil itu buat, dilahirkan dari kerinduannya terhadap Souji?

Tapi dia tak peduli.

Dia tak peduli apapun.

Hanya peduli terhadap lelaki berambut putih yang dicintainya itu.

Dan dengan tujuan satu-satunya itulah, Shirogane Naoto pun melompat masuk ke dalam cermin tersebut dengan mantap, memulai perjalanannya di dalam dunia imajinasi yang penuh dengan omong kosong dan hal-hal yang tak memungkinkan.

'_Aku akan menemukanmu, senpai.'_

_To be continued

* * *

_

Yah, inilah dia percobaan saia dalam memparodikan Alice in Wonderland. Dan, err… Saia sih awalnya mau buat Souji mati karena kecelakaan kereta, tapi kalau misalkan menurut reader dia mati karena sakit ya boleh, deh –ditabok-

Anyway! Masih inged dengan game yang saia sebutkan tadi? Yah, cuman game simpel, kok. Menebak karakter! Dan tentu saja semua karakter diambil dari SMT (yang kebanyakan adalah dari persona), jadi mudah kan? :)

Ooh, trivia untuk chapter ini: Naoto adalah Alice (ya iyalah! –ditabok-) dan Souji adalah White Rabbit (kelinci yang megang jam berbandul).

Karakter di chapter selanjutnya; kalau yang pertama sih saia nggak tau di novelnya ada atau nggak… Tapi kalau di kartunnya sih ada… Inget pintu yang mau dimasukin Alice yang bisa ngomong? Itu karakternya, dan mulai dari sekarang akan saia sebut sebagai 'The Door'. Dan satu karakter lain yang akan muncul adalah Dormouse (saia tau dia muncul di Mad Hatter, tapi… ya sudahlah, kita membuat fiksi dari fiksi, ok?)

The Door - ?

Dormouse - ?

Hint: Dua karakter ini berasal dari Persona series. Yang The Door itu cowok, dan Dormouse cewek.

Oh well, kalau nggak diikutin juga nggak apa-apa, saia seneng buat Chekhovs Gun ajah. Dan jangan lupa untuk mereview sebagai penyemangat saia membuat chapter selanjutnya ea? :D


	2. Chapter 1: 'USE ME'

Pertama-tama author minta maaf kaena hint di chapter pertama bener-bener…simpel, soalnya begitu saia kasih tau hint yang lain, pasti langsung ketahuan D: Buat permintaan maaf, saia berhasil menemukan manga AiW lain yang bernama _Are you Alice?_. Dan yang uniknya, Alice dan Red Queen di situ adalah COWOK, laki-laki, pria, pejantan, semacamnya. Dan entah kenapa mereka IMUT –ditabok-. Silakan coba cari di website manga terdekat kalau anda tertarik~ –dibakar karena dah kea komersial- Oh, dan bagi** Tetsuwa Shuuhei**, tenang saja ;) saia hanya akan menampilkan P4, P3, Devil Summoner dan Devil Survivor saja kok! Dan untuk seorang author yang (mengaku) spammer –digaplok **heylalaa**- tentu saja pacar saia Naoya –ditusuk-tusuk- bakal bermain di sini~ ;) Jadi siapa, kau tanya? Tunggu ajah tanggal maennya~

Disclaimer: _Persona 4 _© Atlus, 2008-2009. _Alice's Adventure in Wonderland _© Lewis Carrol, 1851 (ya, seperti yang telah dibilang **teacupz**, sang author dewa puisi itu telah memberikan saia buku AiW non-abridged!! Malahan buku pertama plus sekuel-nya!! Horeeh!! -digampar-

Warning: Contains massive crossover, nonsenses, the impossible dan yang lain-lain. Kenapa? Karena: INI. WONDERLAND!! –ditabok karena ngikutin quote- Satu lagi, gaya tulisan berubah jauh dari chapter sebelumnya, disebabkan oleh…genre cerita ini yang adventure, dan author memang nggak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan genrenya? –digoreng-

P.s.: Setelah membaca novel-nya, author diserang plot bunnies =='' Jadi, **Dormouse** yang saia sebutkan di chapter 1 diganti hanya menjadi **Mouse, **soalnya ternyata saia membutuhkan Dormouse sebagai background-nya Mad Hatter nanti.

Dan btw, game-nya masih dilanjutkan kok. Nanti liat di bawah ya.

* * *

"_This is Sparta!!" _–Leonidas, 300.

* * *

_Chapter 1: 'USE ME!'_

Dia jatuh, jatuh ke lubang kelinci.

Dengan tujuan mencari si kelinci putih.

Si kelinci putih pembawa jam berwarna emas.

Yang bersinar di dalam kegelapan lubang pembuat tangan lemas.

* * *

Gelap dan dingin,

Adalah dua hal yang dirasakan oleh Shirogane Naoto yang sedang menulusuri sebuah koridor panjang yang suram.

Naoto tidak pernah tau –dan walaupun dia sudah tau sekarang, mungkin masih belum ingin mengakuinya- bahwa cermin yang ada di kamarnya itu adalah sebuah jembatan penghubung ke dunia—tidak, koridor sempit yang…aneh ini.

Sepanjang dia berjalan dengan menggunakan kedua kaki telanjangnya, yang dilihatnya di sana hanyalah ubin-ubin berwarna hitam dan putih—keduanya saling bersilangan sehingga menyerupai papan catur—dan tembok yang diwarnai cat merah marun yang dingin ketika tangannya menyentuh tembok itu.

Rasa-rasanya koridor itu seperti menolak keberadaannya saja.

Belum pula ditambah dengan puluhan lukisan berpigura emas yang terpampang di seluruh koridor itu sepanjang ia berjalan. Lukisan-lukisan yang sering dilihatnya di mansion Shirogane, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah tentu saja milik kakeknya yang cukup eksentrik itu (tapi bagaimanapun juga, Naoto masih tetap menyanginya). Replika lukisan Monalisa, Opelia dari Hamlet, Waterhouse, dan yang lain-lain. Lukisan itu benar-benar membuat Naoto merinding (dan juga muak, karena telah melihatnya tiap hari), tapi bukan, bukan dari sebab banyaknya lukisan-lukisan menyeramkan tersebut yang membuatnya merinding, tetapi lebih tepatnya adalah karena semua lukisan manusia yang ada di sana tidak mempunyai _wajah_. Seperti sebuah gambar yang disemprotkan cat putih hanya di bagian mukanya saja.

Dan itu membuat Naoto muak.

Siapapun yang telah melukai lukisan tersebut pasti tidak bisa menghargai seni, atau mungkin adalah anak kecil bodoh yang sedang mengeluarkan tantrum dan menumpahkannya kepada lukisan-lukisan tak bersalah ini.

Siapapun itu, Naoto benci.

Tiba-tiba, seperti telah ditakdirkan oleh sihir, mata biru tuanya bertemu dengan secercah cahaya yang muncul dari ujung koridor. Cahaya itu perlahan-lahan membesar dan membesar, layaknya sedang melahap koridor yang sedang ditapakinya. Bersamaan dengan itu, angin yang dingin berhembus dari arah cahaya tersebut yang belum berhenti membesar, seperti tanda bahwa mereka ingin menyambut kedatangan detektif kecil itu. Angin itu juga membuat lukisan-lukisan yang menempel di dinding bergelotak-gelotak, menimbulkan bunyi _'Tak! Tak! Tak!'_ hasil dari kayu yang terus beradu dengan tembok, membuat koridor yang gelap itu semakin mencekam rasa-rasanya.

Siapapun yang membuat hal ini (kalau memang ada yang _bisa_ membuat hal seperti ini), pasti tidak mempunyai rasa hormat terhadap tamu, pikir Naoto ketus, mengingat tentang film horror murahan yang dulu pernah dilihatnya yang menampilkan fenomena poltergeist.

Tetapi, cahaya yang tadinya tumbuh secara perlahan-lahan itu tiba-tiba saja langsung membesar tanpa alasan, seperti sedang melampiaskan amarahnya terhadap Naoto yang berpikir seperti itu. Cepat-cepatlah ia menutup kedua matanya, dengan harapan agar cahaya itu tidak membutakan retina-nya.

Dan sesaat kemudian, angin berhenti berhembus.

Naoto terdiam untuk sementara, mencoba untuk berpikir tentang apa yang telah terjadi.

'_Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Ini cuman mimpi; tidak nyata, tidak hidup. Souji-senpai yang tadi juga pasti hanya khayalan.'_, pikirnya dalam hati, masih belum membuka matanya.

'…_karena, Souji-senpai yang asli sudah…sudah…,'_

Matanya itu semakin ditutupkan sembari mengerenyitkan alisnya. Dia tidak tega untuk menyelesaikan kalimat itu; kalimat yang hanya dibutuhkan satu kata lagi untuk menyelesaikannya; kata yang paling dibenci Naoto seumur hidupnya.

Mati.

Dan karena satu kata itu lah, lagi-lagi Naoto merasa pelupuk matanya berat oleh sesuatu—sesuatu yang dia sudah familiar sejak bertahun-tahun lalu ketika keluarganya meninggal—dan saat ini, saat-saat di mana senpainya meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

Air mata.

"Alice? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Naoto cepat-cepat membuka matanya ketika sebuah suara berdering di depannya. Sebuah suara yang berat tetapi juga lembut, suara yang sudah sangat dikenalnya dan didengarnya, berasal dari bibir hangat yang dulu pernah diciumnya. Suara itu. Suaranya. Suara…

"So—Souji-senpai!!" teriak Naoto begitu melihat pangerannya telah berdiri di hadapannya. Pangerannya yang sekarang memakai sebuah topi yang tinggi berwarna putih yang ditemani dengan aksesoris aneh yang terlihat seperti sebuah jam bandul dan roda bergigi, yang memakai sebuah pakaian aneh yang berwarna putih pula (yang, menurut Naoto, adalah pakaian seorang butler yang sudah dimodifikasikan). Dia juga memakai sebuah celana panjang putih berbahan sama dengan baju-nya, di mana di kedua bagian sampingnya terdapat sebuah kantong kecil yang diberi rantai-rantai tali berwarna emas yang berujung sebuah perkamen berbentuk hati dan diamond berwarna merah.

Tetapi, tidak, Souji yang berpakaian aneh ini tidak menjawab teriakan Naoto, malah memberikan sang gadis yang sudah hampir menangis karena rasa rindu itu sebuah tatapan bingung.

"Siapa Souji-senpai?" tanya Souji, yang membuat Naoto terhenyak dengan pertanyaannya.

"H-hah?"

"Aku White Rabbit, pembawa pesan kerajaan, dan aku tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Souji. Kau mungkin salah orang, Alice!" Jawab White Rabbit yang mempunyai tubuh Souji itu sambil tersenyum manis. Senyuman yang biasanya diberikan oleh Souji kepada Naoto. Senyuman adiktif itu.

Naoto semakin bingung dengan pernyataan White Rabbit. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa? Apa? Apakah Souji-senpainya itu mengalami amnesia, sampai-sampai dia tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri bahkan mengingat namanya? Dan—dan, apa maksudnya dengan nama aneh semacam White Rabbit itu? Si Kelinci Putih? Dan, tentu saja Naoto tidak mungkin melupakan nama yang dipakai oleh…White Rabbit…untuk memanggilnya bukan?

Alice.

"Ta-tapi, senpai…," kata Naoto terbata-bata, dengan tangannya yang sudah diangkatnya untuk menyentuh pipi pangerannya itu.

Tetapi perbuatannya itu cepat-cepat dihentikan ketika White Rabbit mencabut sebuah jam emas berbandul dari dalam kantongnya—jam emas berbandul yang sama dengan apa yang telah dilihat Naoto di dalam kamarnya sebelumnya itu. Mata abu-abu White Rabbit membelalak ketika ia melihat angka yang ditunjukkan jam emas tersebut.

"Oh, Alice. Aku harus segera pergi sekarang, kalau tidak mungkin aku bisa terlambat," kata White Rabbit sembari memberikan tatapan bersalah kepada sang detektif yang masih kebingungan. Kemudian, tangannya merogoh kantong celananya yang satunya lagi, di mana dia mengambil sebuah sapu tangan berwarna salem yang cepat-cepat diberikannya kepada Naoto.

"Nah, Alice. Gunakan ini untuk mengelap air matamu." Katanya, masih dengan senyuman atraktifnya, sembari memberikan sapu tangan salem itu kepada Naoto. "Alice akan terlihat lebih cantik jika tersenyum."

Dan dengan itu, White Rabbit memberikan senyuman terakhirnya, sebelum berlari menuju sebuah pintu berwarna emas yang cepat-cepat dibukanya, yang kemudian segera menghilang di balik pintu ajaib itu, sekali lagi meninggalkan Naoto dalam kebingungan, ditemani dengan sapu tangan salem yang tadi diberikannya.

Apa…yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Ilusi? Kebohongan? Mimpi, ilusi, kebohongan yang kejam karena mengingatkannya kembali kepada senpainya yang telah meninggalkannya?

Kalau memang iya, siapapun dewa mimpi, ilusi, atau kebohongan itu, pasti memiliki dendam tersendiri terhadap Naoto, yang membuatnya mengalami hal tidak menyenangkan seperti _ini_.

'_Aku harus keluar—tidak, _bangun_, dari tempat ini.'_ Pikir Naoto sambil mengusapkan sapu tangan salem itu ke pipinya untuk menghilangkan noda air mata.

'_Aku…harus bangun. Tapi bagaimana caranya?'_

Naoto terdiam untuk sesaat, mencoba untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang dibutuhkan untuk bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Dan lalu, dia memutuskan untuk mencoba hal bodoh (yang, jujur saja, adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipikirnya saat itu) yang biasanya dilakukan oleh para karakter-karakter yang ada di novel yang dibacanya saat mereka terjebak di dalam mimpi.

Naoto mencubit pipinya sendiri dengan tangan kecilnya. Dan yang dirasakannya hanyalah kesakitan.

'_Sakit…,'_ pikirnya lesu sambil menghela napasnya dalam-dalam. _'Apa berarti, ini memang bukan mimpi?'_

Naoto cepat-cepat menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya, menolak untuk menerima penjelasan satu-satunya saat itu yang amat sangat tidak logis. Seorang detektif takkan menerima sebuah pernyataan yang tidak ilmiah seperti _ini_.

'_Tidak mungkin, mana ada kenyataan yang ajaib seperti ini. Hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Kau bodoh sekali, Naoto!'_

Tapi dia berpikir lagi. Siapakah dirinya untuk berkata seperti itu? Kenyataan yang penuh dengan keajaiban itu memang _ada_. Dan dia baru saja mengalaminya akhir-akhir ini. Keajaiban yang membantunya berhasil menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan berantai yang terjadi di Inaba dengan bantuan senpai—tidak, semua orang yang dikenalnya. Persona.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya lagi, mencoba untuk mengeluarkan semua kebingungannya dalam luapan angin tak berbentuk yang dihembuskannya keluar dari mulutnya. Mungkin saja—mungkin saja dia _hanya _jatuh tertidur setelah meminta obat penenang dari Yakushiji dan _hanya _gagal untuk bangun, disebabkan oleh dosis obat itu yang terlalu tinggi. Ya, Shirogane Naoto memang sudah sering melahap beberapa pil obat penenang, dikarenakan oleh, terkadang, paksaan kakeknya yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti bekerja lembur pada saat-saat tertentu, atau terkadang saat-saat dimana penyakit insomnia-nya kembali menyerang di mana dia diharuskan untuk melahap pil itu mendapat tidur yang cukup.

Tapi, sejak kedatangannya ke Inaba; sejak pertemuannya dengan pangeran berambut putihnya, Naoto hampir-hampir tak pernah mengalami insomnia lagi.

Dan Naoto rindu akan saat-saat itu, di mana dia bisa tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi tentang senpai-nya itu.

Naoto kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap ke arah pintu emas yang tadi dilewati oleh White Rabbit tersebut. Apa pedulinya ia jika dia belum bisa bangun? Tujuan awalnya untuk masuk ke cermin itu adalah untuk mencari Seta Souji; mencari White Rabbit (seperti bagaimana Souji memanggil dirinya sendiri tadi), dan Shirogane Naoto akan mencarinya.

Pasti.

* * *

Saat Naoto sampai di depan pintu, dia memerhatikan keseluruhan pintu emas tersebut.

Pintu berwarna emas itu terang dan bersinar, dan Naoto mengira-ngira kalau pintu itu memang terbuat dari emas murni—15 karat, setidaknya, kalau bukan lebih. Pintu itu cukup kecil, pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya dan hanya berukuran paling tinggi 40 senti di atasnya. Ukiran-ukirannya pun tidak terlalu mencolok, tetapi melambangkan ukiran pintu khalayak bangsawan Inggris pada awal-awal abad ke-19. Tetapi, hal yang paling menarik perhatian dari pintu tersebut adalah…

…gagang pintu emas tersebut yang berbentuk seperti…wortel…yang menonjol pula…dari pintu aneh tersebut, membuat pintu yang tadinya gagah itu terlihat menjadi sangat tak simetris. Dan menjijikkan.

'_Siapapun yang membuat pintu ini, antara dia ingin merusak karya seni dengan membuat gagang pintu seperti _ini_, atau memang hanyalah orang bodoh.'_ Pikir Naoto.

Ah, tapi akhir-akhirnya, Shirogane Naoto pun tidak mengindahkan hal tersebut. Apa yang dia inginkan berada di _balik_ pintu ini, bukan di pintu _ini._ Buat apalah ia mengomentari pintu bodoh ini layaknya seorang kritikus? Hanya buang-buang waktu, pikirnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Naoto memegang gagang pintu aneh tersebut dan mencoba memutarnya. Tetapi, hal yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar di luar batas pemikiran Naoto.

Pintu itu berteriak.

"_Aaaarrgh!! Hidungku!! Hentikan, anak muda, hentikan!"_

Mata biru tua sang detektif langsung membelalak lebar begitu mendengar suara aneh itu—suara yang berasal dari _pintu_ itu. Tangannya yang telah terakumulasi dengan keringat dingin pun dilepaskannya dari gagang pintu yang ternyata adalah sebuah _hidung_ tersebut, dan dia segera berjalan menjauh dari pintu ajaib yang bisa bicara itu.

Bagian atas dari pintu emas itu kemudian tampak bergoyang-goyang, meliak-liuk seperti sebuah batangan baja yang meleleh karena dipanaskan oleh api bersuhu tinggi. Dan apa yang paling membuat Naoto ketakutan (sampai saat ini, setidaknya) adalah ketika emas yang meleleh itu membentuk dua buah bola mata yang bulat, yang besar, yang menyeramkan, dengan pupil yang amat sangat kecil. Dan mungkin bisa disamakan dengan kebanyakan nenek-nenek penyihir berwajah jelek yang sering muncul di cerita anak-anak.

"_Aack… Hidungku bisa patah ini…,"_ kata pintu ajaib tersebut (yang kemudian segera menumbuhkan sebuah mulut yang sama…menakutkannya, dengan hidung dan matanya).

"Si-siapa kau?!" teriak Naoto ketakutan, melihat ke arah bola mata sang pintu yang tampak seperti ingin keluar dari tempatnya.

"_Jangan khawatir, anak muda. Namaku Igor, gerbang penghubung dunia luar dengan Wonderland. Tetapi orang-orang lebih mengenalku dengan nama The Door."_ Jawab Igor sambil tersenyum, dan kalau-kalaulah ia mempunyai badan (atau mungkin leher), mungkin Igor sudah membungkuk di hadapan Naoto.

"Na-namaku Naoto. Shirogane Naoto." Naoto langsung menjawab, entah kenapa segera memberikan nama lengkapnya walaupun pelajaran pertama tentang detektif yang diterimanya oleh kakeknya adalah untuk tidak menyebutkan nama aslinya kepada orang lain yang baru dikenalnya. Tapi entah kenapa dia seperti—seperti, diharuskan…untuk menyebut namanya kepada orang—maaf, pintu, ini.

Kemudian, tanpa basa-basi dan dengan tanpa rasa ketakutan yang tadi menganggunya, Naoto pun kembali berjalan mendekati The Door, dan dengan mantap dia berkata, "Igor-san, aku ingin pergi ke tempat di balik…dirimu." walaupun sedikit ragu-ragu pada kata 'dirimu' dikarenakan kekikukan yang akan terjadi bila menyebut The Door sebagai pintu (walaupun pada kenyataannya, memang The Door adalah sebuah _pintu_).

"_Tidak boleh, tidak boleh. Kau belum layak untuk masuk ke Wonderland, anak muda!"_ jawab Igor tak kalah mantapnya.

"Ke-kenapa?! Tapi aku harus mencari seseorang di sana!" teriak Naoto.

"_Lihatlah pakaianmu,"_ balas Igor sambil menunjuk pakaian yang dikenakan Naoto (sebuah piyama biru muda yang kebesaran, dengan gambar-gambar berupa mug kopi kecil-kecil) dengan hidungnya yang digerak-gerakkan –yang Naoto pikir seperti sedang mengendus-ngendus sesuatu-. _"Orang-orang di Wonderland tidak memakai pakaian seperti itu, anak muda. Bisa-bisa kau akan dianggap sebagai mata-mata oleh para prajurit Red Queen dan ucapkanlah selamat tinggal kepada kepalamu!"_

"A-aku tidak peduli!" jawab Naoto dengan cepat, yang tampaknya tidak menyadari peringatan yang diberikan oleh The Door. "Aku harus—harus segera mencari Souji-senpai secepatnya, Igor-san! Kumohon, tolong—tolong berikan aku izin untuk masuk ke…ke… ke tempat apapun yang ada di balik dirimu itu!"

The Door hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Naoto sembari memberikan sebuah tawa mencicit yang membuat bulu kuduk gadis berambut biru itu berdiri. Tapi kemudian keluarlah suara beratnya yang menenangkan yang berkata, _"Memangnya siapa yang bilang kalau aku tidak mengizinkanmu masuk ke Wonderland, nak?"_.

Raut wajah Naoto kembali berseri-seri begitu mendengar pernyataan The Door itu, di mana The Door hanya mengedipkan satu matanya sambil bersiul-siul, lalu meneriakkan kata _"Margareth!"_

Seketika itu juga serbuk peri berwarna biru yang sama yang telah dilihat oleh Naoto sebelumnya tiba-tiba saja berkumpul di sebelahnya (walaupun pada saat itu ia tidak melihat kupu-kupu biru eksotis itu). Serbuk peri itu pun juga berputar-putar membentuk pusaran seperti apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya, yang kemudian meledak sehingga memunculkan seorang wanita berambut pirang yang memakai pakaian serba biru tua, yang memanggul sebuah benda yang tampak seperti kain berwarna biru muda di pundaknya.

"_Ini asistenku, Margareth. Lebih dikenal dengan nama Mouse." _Kata Igor mengenalkan Margareth kepada Naoto, di mana wanita cantik itu segera membungkuk untuk menyalami Naoto (yang juga ikut membungkuk untuk menjaga formalitas).

"Senang bertemu denganmu." Kata Margareth dengan nada tanpa ekspresi.

"Ya, Margareth-san." Balas Naoto. Tetapi, belum sempat Naoto mengatakan kata-kata lain, tiba-tiba saja Mouse sudah menumpukkan kain berwarna biru muda yang tadi dipegangnya kepada Naoto.

"Bupph—!! A-apa ini?!" teriak Naoto kaget sembari melepaskan kain tersebut dari mukanya, di mana matanya langsung membelalak lebar begitu melihat benda yang sedang dipegangnya itu.

Sebuah rok, rok yang terlalu feminim, dengan label berjudul 'USE ME!' disangkutkan ke kain tersebut.

"Kau—kau menyuruhku untuk memakai ROK?! Kau gila—kau pasti bercanda!! Aku tidak mau!" teriak Naoto sembari melemparkan dress tersebut kembali ke arah Margareth, yang kemudian langsung mengejarnya dengan tujuan untuk memakaikan dress tersebut kepada sang perempuan tomboi layaknya seekor tikus dan kucing.

"_Gila? Bercanda?" _Igor menaikkan alisnya mendengar teriakan Naoto, yang sekarang telah tertangkap oleh Margareth yang –secara paksa- sedang memakaikan dress tersebut kepada perempuan yang paling membenci rok itu.

"_Memangnya kau pikir ini di mana, anak muda?_ Ini _Wonderland!!"

* * *

_

"A—apa begini sudah cocok, Margareth-san?" tanya Naoto kepada Margareth –atau Mouse- yang sedang merapikan rambut biru tua milik Naoto menggunakan sebuah sisir.

"Tentu saja, Naoto-san. Anda sudah siap berangkat menuju Wonderland." Jawab Margareth tenang sembari melihat tubuh Naoto yang terbalut sebuah dress berwarna biru muda, dengan sebuah pita besar yang berwarna biru muda pula yang berfungsi sebagai kancing untuk menyatukan kedua bagian dress yang terbuka. Pita itu terletak di bagian perut langsing gadis yang lebih muda itu. Sebagai dalamannya, ia dipakaikan sebuah kain yang akan tampak seperti lingerie jika dilihat dari jauh, yang penuh dengan frill-frill cantik yang menutupi bagian kulitnya dari bagian dada sampai paha, terkecuali dengan bagian pundak yang tak tertutup yang memberikan kesan mulus kepada Naoto. Kedua kakinya memakai sebuah knee-sock motif garis-garis dengan paduan sepatu biru tua mengkilat yang diberikan oleh Dormouse tadi. Memang benar; dengan baju itu, Naoto sudah tampak seperti seorang penghuni dunia fantasi.

"_Berhati-hatilah, nak."_ Saran Igor sambil kembali memberikan tawa kecilnya.

"Y-ya…," balas Naoto, masih sedikit ragu-ragu dan tidak nyaman akan apa yang sedang dipakainya saat ini. Tapi sudahlah. Dia tak peduli, toh? Dia pernah berpikir, bahwa dia takkan peduli jika imej-nya hancur _hanya _demi mencari senpai-nya itu. Dia akan mencari White Rabbit—tidak, Souji-senpai, di dalam Wonderland. Dan dia pasti akan menemukannya.

Dia akan menemukan pangeran putihnya itu.

"_Ooh, dan satu saranku lagi."_ Potong The Door sesaat sebelum tangan Naoto memegang hidungnya lagi. _"Menjauhlah dari Red Kingdom, kau akan tau nanti bahwa lebih baik tidak usah ikut campur dengan urusan politik, apalagi kerajaan berwarna merah itu."_

Naoto mengangguk mengerti, dan merekam apa yang telah dikatakan The Door ke memori otaknya sebelum tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih atas saran…, dan bajunya, The Door, Mouse."

Dan Naoto pun membuka pintu itu, siap untuk pergi ke Wonderland yang sesungguhnya, dan tanpa ada satu langkah pun yang ragu-ragu, dia berjalan pergi ke Wonderland yang ajaib, ditelan oleh cahaya yang berasal dari negeri misterius itu.

Dan pintu emas penghubung Wonderland itu pun tertutup.

…

"_Margareth?"_

"Ya, Igor-san?"

"_Kurasa hidungku patah."_

_To be continued.

* * *

_

Apakah dengan chapter ini, saia telah merusak mood para pembaca yang tadinya sedang sedih-sedih menjadi penuh komedi begini? –digampar karena telah memutuskan hidung Igor dan telah membuat Naoto memakai rok- Biarkanlah, ya. Namanya juga fanfic ;) –digampar lagi- Tapi saia janji chapter depan angsty-nya dah mulai keliatan.

Oh ya, apakah deskripsi bajunya Naoto dan White Rabbit bener-bener membingungkan? Dx

Ah, dan untuk gamenya… Saia minta maaf gara-gara hint yang kemaren ya… Tapi setidaknya sudah ada **Tetsuwa Shuuhei, MaedaHikari, Shina Suzuki, **dan **heylalaa**, tapi bagi yang masih mau ikut nggak apa-apa kok! Secara sekarang skor-nya masih 0… -digampar karena sebenernya adalah kesalahan author- Dan bagi yang nggak tau AiW, ikut juga nggak apa-apa :) Soalnya hint-nya mengacu ke Persona dll jadi… karakter AiW yang asli nggak terlalu ngaruh, sih.

Baiklah, karakter berikutnya yang akan muncul adalah… si kembar Tweedle!

Tweedledee - ?

Tweedledum - ?

Hint: Karakter Tweedledee berasal dari Persona 3, dan Tweedledum berasal dari Devil Survivor. Dan perlukah saia mengulangi lagi bahwa mereka adalah si _kembar _Tweedle? Yah… mereka nggak kembar (dan juga nggak gendut), sih… Tapi… Kalau anda pernah melihat mereka berdua, pasti anda tau apa yang saia maksudkan xD

Yah, sudah dulu, ya. Saia mau ke WC dulu nih. Kebelet! –digiles- Selamat menebak dan sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!


	3. Chapter 2: The Tweedle Twins

Contoh murid yang tidak rajin: menulis di saat-saat besok mau UAS. Masalahnya author stress!! Disuruh menghapalkan pianosisimo fortisisimo atau tetek bengek lainnya –digampar guru seni musik- Dx Tapi untunglah sekarang udah selesai, yeei! -digaplok- Buat **Tetsuwa Shuuhei**, setau saia sih sebenernya sama aja –plak- cuman Dormouse itu lebih ke nama; awal-awalnya saia maunya Margaret jadi The Dodo. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir…, Margaret: unta –plak- yang udah nggak eksis? Dan untuk **heylalaa**-san: huaaah! Maapkan saiah! Saiah ini salah satu kaum Eva (dipertanyakan) yang sangad buta fesyen! Udah nyolong- nyolong ngeliat majalah fesyen juga kagak ngerti! Saia ada gambar hard sketch-nya sih… Cuman aneh banget Naoto-nya xD Dan (sangad) berterimakasih kepada review super panjangnya dari (dia yang ngaku) 'kohai' saia **teacupz'**! Ooh, harusnya saia yang manggil kau senpai tau =3=

Disclaimer: _Persona 4_ © Atlus, 2008-2009, _Alice's Adventure in Wonderland _© Lewis Caroll, 1851, dan sisa-sisa AiW lainnya di chapter 1.

Warning: Opening-nya rima nggak mutu yang udah klise, kembar—kembar—kembar, dan andah tau kalau kebanyakan kembar di anime/game itu…menyeramkan… Contohnya? Quote di bawah ini, dan satu dari anime _Black Lagoon_.

_*edit: ada paragraf yang kepotong ==' Saia kagak ngeliat -plak- Poko e, terimakasih untuk **Shina Suzuki **yang sudah menunjuk hal tersebut di review-nya! -ngasih boneka Teddie-_

* * *

"_We are one; we've never been separated since born."_, -12 & 13, Baroque.

* * *

_Chapter 2: The Tweedle Twins_

Aku tertawa.

Kau meringis.

Aku terluka.

Kau menangis.

* * *

'_Hutan yang lebat,'_ pikir Naoto. _'Yang menyebalkan.'_

Sebuah hutan hujan dengan bermacam-macam tumbuhan yang belum pernah dilihat Naoto telah mengelilinginya, ditambah dengan teriakan burung gagak atau cicitan burung pipit –sepertinya- yang sesekali terdengar di dalam hutan itu, membuat sang detektif langsung bersiaga sembari mendongak ke atas untuk mencari arah sumber suara. Tetapi Naoto tak menemukan apapun.

Dia hanya menemukan dirinya sendiri.

Bahkan jalan setapak pun tak menemuinya lagi.

Singkat kata, Shirogane Naoto tersesat di hutan hujan ini.

Tanpa tujuan.

Dan tanpa makanan.

Naoto menghela napasnya, mengutuk nasibnya sendiri yang menyebabkannya mengalami hal seperti ini. Tapi cepat-cepatlah ia menggelengkan wajahnya; tidak ada nasib yang menentukan kemalangan seseorang; yang ada seseoranglah yang menentukan nasib—dan kemalangannya, sendiri.

Tetapi masalahnya, sebagai detektif, Naoto tahu: jangan pernah mengambil jalan pintas pada saat-saat tertentu (malam hari, misalnya. Walaupun sebenarnya saat ini adalah siang; Naoto masih bisa melihat sinar matahari merasuki celah-celah dedaunan di atas sana) pada tempat-tempat tertentu (hutan misterius yang dipenuhi tumbuhan yang tak pernah dilihatnya, misalnya). Tetapi masalahnya bukanlah muncul dari dirinya sendiri, tetapi muncul dari _tempat_ itu sendiri. Dia tidak lalai—oh, tidak, Shirogane Naoto tak pernah lalai. Shirogane Naoto bukanlah Red Riding Hood yang sering membelok dari arah jalan ketika perhatiannya teralihkan oleh bunga-bunga-an atau apalah itu. Shirogane Naoto telah dengan rajin mengikuti jalan setapak yang muncul dari arah luar hutan sampai ke jantung hutan hujan tersebut, tidak pernah mengindahkan tatapannya dari tanah keras berwarna coklat tersebut yang mengukir dirinya untuk membuat setapak jalan yang mengantarkan petualang melewati hutan yang menjadi tempat kediamannya.

Sampai ketika tiba-tiba saja jalan setapak itu tersamar oleh tanah dan lumpur berwarna coklat.

Jadi siapakah yang salah saat ini?

Sang detektif,

Ataukah sang jalan?

Naoto mengutuk hutan ini.

Atau mungkin mengutuk dirinya.

Mengutuk dirinya karena telah memimpikan hal melelahkan seperti ini.

'_Kenapa aku harus memimpikan hal ini?'_ pikir Naoto sembari menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sebuah batang pohon. _'Bertemu lagi dengan Souji-senpai yang memiliki amnesia, memakai _rok_, tersesat di hutan belantara terkutuk ini…,'_

'_Aku ingin pulang.'_

Pulang—pulang, pulang ke rumahnya yang hangat, disambut oleh senyuman dan pelukan kakeknya dan juga secangkir coklat panas istimewa buatan Yakushiji. Atau mungkin kembali ke Inaba, duduk-duduk santai di Junes Food Court sambil melihat Hanamura-senpai dan Chie-senpai yang sedang bertengkar seperti biasanya, Yukiko-senpai yang meminum teh hijau-nya dengan tenang, Rise-san dan Tatsumi-kun yang sedang asyik dengan majalah fashion terbaru dan rajutan boneka tangan, dan juga Teddie yang sedang mengadu nasib dengan para tante-tante kesepian yang sedang berbelanja.

Atau—atau… Kembali ke kamar-nya yang simpel dan rapi itu. Kamar yang benar-benar terlalu rapi untuk ukuran remaja yang sedang mengalami masa pubertas seperti pangerannya itu, terutama dalam standar seorang lelaki nakal sepertinya. Kembali ke pelukannya—kembali ke bibirnya—kembali ke… ke…

Kembali ke Souji-senpai.

Naoto langsung menutup kedua matanya dengan tangannya. Ooh, ooh! Kenapa—kenapa selalu berakhir seperti ini setiap kali pikirannya beralih ke lelaki berambut putih itu?

'_Yang kuat, Naoto,'_ kata Naoto untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri, mengusap titik-titik air mata yang sudah bertahan untuk tidak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya dengan punggung tangannya. _'Aku akan menemukan White Rabbit—Souji-senpai. Itu, kan, alasan kenapa kamu tersesat di hutan ini?'_

Tiba-tiba saja, suara daun yang bergesek-gesek membuatnya melompat kaget. Naoto cepat-cepat mendorong dirinya dari senderannya sembari menengok ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan waspada untuk mencari asal suara itu. Siapa tau—siapa tau saja, kalau ternyata seekor macan—atau singa—mungkin juga badak—sedang mengikutinya dari tadi dan telah bersiap-siap untuk menerkamnya sekarang? Sesaat dia sedang lengah seperti itu?

Suara _'srek, srek, srek!'_ itu terdengar kembali, membuat kepala kecil Naoto menoleh ke arah kiri yang merupakan asal suara itu. Tetapi, mata birunya membelalak ketika matanya menangkap segelintir warna putih yang berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi di tempat yang sedang dilihatnya.

Segelintir putih yang sedang memakai topi berwarna putih pula berhiaskan roda bergigi dan aksesoris jam berwarna emas.

'_White Rabbit!!'_ teriak Naoto dalam hati sembari segera berlari mengikuti warna putih itu, sepatu hitam yang diberikan oleh Dormouse-nya merajai sebaris rumput-rumput hijau bernoda lumpur.

'_Kalau mengikuti Souji-senpai, mungkin saja aku akan berhasil keluar dari sini,' _pikir Naoto sambil terus berlari, tangan-tangan kecilnya dengan cekatan menyingkirkan dedaunan dan akar-akar yang menghambat larinya. _'Dan _mungkin _juga aku bisa menangkapnya, dan membuatnya mengaku bahwa persoalan 'sok' amnesia-nya itu hanyalah kebohongan. Dan mungkin—_mungkin, _bangun dari mimpi ini, dan melihat bahwa senpai ternyata ada di sebelahku. _Hidup_.'_

Tetapi bayangan putih itu –White Rabbit- belum juga berhenti berlari, tidak pula memperlambat kecepatan kaki-kakinya yang ramping itu untuk mengambil langkah-langkah yang besar yang tentu saja tak bisa diikuti –bahkan disusul- oleh Naoto yang badannya memang kecil. Apalagi ditambah bahwa dia adalah seorang perempuan yang sedang mencoba menyusul seorang lelaki anggota klub basket (atau setidaknya, Souji-senpai adalah seorang; mungkin hal itu juga berlaku kepada White Rabbit?) di tengah _hutan_.

Naoto menghentikan laju larinya ketika ia menyadari bahwa matanya sudah kehilangan jejak Souji-senpai, _lagi_.

Shirogane Naoto, lagi-lagi, tak bisa menemukan senpainya itu.

Sambil menghela napasnya dalam-dalam, Naoto pun duduk di atas sebuah batang kayu yang terbaring di dekatnya (dan dilihat dari bentuk dan warna batang kayu itu –pinggirannya yang sudah rapuh dan berwarna coklat mahogani- Naoto menyatakan bahwa batang kayu ini sudah berada di tempat ini sejak lama). Ia menaruh wajahnya di atas telapak tangannya, mengelap beberapa butir peluh yang telah terkumpul di dahi dan pipinya. Entah dia mau ke mana lagi sekarang; kejar-kejarannya tadi dengan White Rabbit sudah membuatnya berlari ke arah jantung hutan yang lebih dalam; ia sudah tak bisa melihat cahaya matahari lagi di atas saking rimbunnya dedaunan yang ada yang menutupi sang mentari. Mungkin memang karena sang mentari telah tergantikan oleh sang rembulan, atau memang karena Naoto yang _semakin_ tersesat.

Jangankan menemukan White Rabbit, keluar dari sini hidup-hidup pun mungkin sudah seperti mukjizat baginya.

"Hei, kau lihat itu?"

"Ya, kau lihat? Kau lihat?"

Naoto langsung mendongak begitu mendengar dua buah suara yang bergema di atasnya. Siapakah itu?

"Siapa dia? Siapa dia?"

"Siapa? Siapa?"

Siapakah mereka? Mereka, pemilik dari suara misterius yang berputar-putar di balik dedaunan pohon ini? Apakah mereka orang yang tersesat sepertinya? Pemilik hutan ini? _Penunggu _hutan ini?

"Hei, hei, harus kita apakan dia?"

"Apa? Apa?"

Apa? Apa? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya?

"Kau tau, Dee, mungkin dia itu…,"

"…mata-mata dari Red Queen?"

Mata-mata? Mata-mata dari Red Queen seperti yang dibilang oleh The Door?

"Benar, benar."

"Kau benar, Dum, kau benar."

"Ya, kalau begitu…,"

"Kalau begitu…,"

"**Bagaimana kalau kita bunuh saja?"**

…!

Kalau tadi Naoto tidak langsung berlari dari tempat itu, mungkin saja sebuah belati tajam yang menancap di batang pohon yang tadi didudukinya sudah menembus batok kepalanya.

Shirogane Naoto cepat-cepat berlari dari tempat itu ketika hujan belati yang tak kalah cepatnya menyusul kedua kaki kecilnya.

Sial, _sial!_ Kenapa takdir selalu berkata lain baginya? Kenapa kenapa kenapa? Senpai-nya yang menghilang; kejatuhannya ke lubang kelinci; seseorang bernama White Rabbit yang memakai tubuh senpai-nya; dan—dan, dan dikejar oleh—oleh dua orang pembunuh bayaran seperti ini—di tengah-tengah hutan terkutuk yang hanya Tuhan tahu di mana!

Naoto hanya terus dan terus berlari, tak melihat ke belakang, hanya melihat ke dalam kegelapan di depannya, tak pula mempedulikan kaki-kakiny mulai lelah yang terus melompat dan melompat—melompat melewati batang kayu mati atau rerimbunan daun kusam berwarna coklat di tanah—melompat melewati jamur-jamur kecil berwarna merah yang tampak lezat sekali (walaupun ia tau bahwa jamur itu beracun)—melompat melewati…sebuah onggokan mayat kancil yang sudah membusuk dan tengkorak macan yang beberapa dagingnya masih menempel ke susunan tulang berwarna putih.

Naoto menggigit bibirnya; dia takkan berakhir seperti itu. Takkan.

Dia takkan mati membusuk di hutan belantara ini tanpa ada orang yang akan mengukir nama-nya di atas batu kubur-nya.

Dia hanya akan mati untuk senpai-nya.

Kepada Souji-senpai.

Dan cepat-cepatlah Naoto menghentikan larinya setelah memikirkan hal itu, merundukkan tubuhnya untuk menghindari sebuah belati yang dengan mulus melewati kepalanya (walaupun kemudian ia bisa melihat beberapa helai rambut yang jatuh berputar-putar di udara) yang menancap dengan keras di atas tanah di depan tempat ia merunduk. Sang detektif berambut biru itu kemudian merubuhkan semua tubuhnya yang berhasil menghindari tiga buah belati tajam lainnya yang menancap di sekitar tubuhnya. Dengan tangan kecilnya ia menggapai belati pertama yang ada di depannya. Jemari-jemarinya pun berhasil melekatkan diri di gagang belati tersebut, yang dengan cepat segera dicabutnya dari sana bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang berdiri naik.

Sang gadis berambut biru pun membalikkan tubuhnya, yang kemudian langsung disambut oleh satu buah belati lain yang terarah ke wajahnya. Naoto meringis kesakitan ketika belati tersebut menggores pipi-nya, mengucurkan cairan berwarna merah yang mulai terkumpul di atas kulit berwarna salem. Tapi dia tak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal itu.

Itu mereka.

Dua bentuk tubuh yang melompati dahan-dahan pepohonan dengan lincah layaknya tupai terbang.

"Dee!!" teriak salah satu pengejarnya, sembari mengangkat sebuah benda mengkilat (sebuah belati tentunya, pikir Naoto) ke atas kepalanya. "Itu dia! Itu dia!!"

"Dum," jawab yang lain. "Lemparkan belati-nya sekarang."

Hanya ada satu kesempatan.

Bayangan yang dipanggil Dum pun melemparkan belati tajam yang telah dipersiapkannya ke arah Naoto, membuat gerakannya terhenti di atas sebuah dahan yang tak jauh tempatnya dari arah sang target. Tetapi, dengan lincah sang detektif mengelakkan tubuhnya dari serangan belati itu, yang dengan segera melemparkan belati yang telah diambilnya tadi ke arah bayangan malang yang tak bisa bergerak.

Naoto menghela napasnya lega ketika dia mendengar sebuah suara _'Jleb!!'_ yang memuaskan yang berasal dari bayangan itu.

Kena telak.

Kemudian, sebuah tubuh pun terjatuh dari atas dahan pohon, sebuah belati yang adalah belati yang telah dilemparkan oleh Naoto tadi menancap ke pundak kirinya. Sang bayangan (yang setelah dilihat Naoto baik-baik, adalah seorang lelaki yang memiliki rambut berwarna biru muda) mengerang kesakitan sembari tangan kanannya merenggut lengan kirinya yang telah basah oleh cairan merah.

Sebuah bayangan lain pun turun dari atas dahan pohon di sampingnya. Sang bayangan yang lain ini pun memiliki rambut biru tua yang sama seperti milik Naoto. Dan rasa-rasanya Naoto pernah melihat bayangan ini di suatu tempat…

"Hiro!" teriak bayangan yang (rasanya) pernah dilihat oleh Naoto. "Kau tak apa-apa?!"

"Aku…tidak apa-apa, Minato." Rintih bayangan yang dipanggil Hiro. "Hanya…, sedikit sakit."

Minato?

Tidak mungkin—ini tidak mungkin.

Jangan bilang dia akan bertemu dengan orang lain yang disayanginya _dulu._

Orang lain yang sudah _seharusnya _terkubur di bawah tanah 2 tahun lalu.

Dan lelaki yang dipanggil dengan nama Minato itu pun menolehkan wajahnya ke arah sang detektif yang masih terkujur kaku, memperlihatkan sebuah wajah manis dengan poni berwarna biru yang menutupi mata kanannya. Sisa matanya yang terlihat membelalak kaget begitu menyadari siapa target yang telah diincarnya ini.

"Alice?"

_To be continued

* * *

_

Apakah saiah telah membuat evil cliffhanger yang memuaskan? Tampaknya tidak ea xD Dan jika ada yang berpikir kenapa rasanya nih chapter pendek banged dibandingkan dengan chapter lain, soalnya author membagi area hutan hujan ini untuk dua chapter. Jadi intinya chapter depan petualangan Shirogane Naoto masih berkisar di hutan hujan ini deh bersama dengan Tweedledee (Arisato Minato) dan Tweedledum (Devil Survivor MC/Hiroka). Dan andah pasti sudah tau hubungan Minato dengan Naoto, kan? Tapi itu nggak bakal jadi main plot twist, kok

Btw, kata-kata yang di **bold** itu artinya mereka ngomongnya bebarengan. Yey for the creepiness!

Lalu untuk game-nya… Selamat kepada **Tetsuwa Shuuhei**, **teacupz'**, **Kuroka**, dan **heylalaa**! Masing-masing mendapatkan **2 **poin~ Dan untuk **Shina Suzuki**, coba lagi ya! Masih banyak kesempatan, loh! Makanya, buruan ketik REG spasi NiW spasi- -langsung digampar karenah ngiklan-

Okeh!! Game selanjutnya! Menebak… si Cheshire Cat!

Cheshire Cat- ?

Hint: Saia merasa yang ini nggak perlu pake hint, deh xD Udah ketauan banget siapa! Kalau masih bingung, liat ajah di archieves story saia~ Ada dua story yang 'orang' ini perankan sebagai MC-nya~ O.O Jadi inget… Tuh story belum di updet! –langsung digampar lala-san karena nggak muncul-muncul-

Okeh, ripiu minna! Sugesti dan saran dan kritik tapi jangan flame sangat diterima!! Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya okeh?


	4. Chapter 3: The Pool of Blood

Uum, update ini sebagai hadiah untuk para readers tercinta karena pada hari inilah author dinyatakan drop-out dari SMP! Horee!! –digampar, dan langsung dibekep- Err, ya udah saia nggak usah pake banyak cing-cong deh, enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: _Persona 4 © _Atlus, 2008-2009. Setting dan nama chapter kali ini diambil dari _Alice's Adventure in Wonderland _© Lewis Caroll, 1851.

Warning: Multi crossover, gore and violence, nonsense, **no **Cheshire Cat grin (karena andah tau siapa yang main menjadi Cheshire Cat…), dan sudahkah saia menyebutkan gore and violence? Dan btw, jika ada yang merasa aneh dengan quote kali ini, jangan salahkan author karena emang liriknya begitu. Author nggak ketemu quote yang lebih 'ngeh' soalna =_=' Ooh, dan Hero DS _amat sangat _OOC di sini. Yah, biarlah :P Abisnya saia merasa Hiroka karakternya paling fleksibel sih. Mau jadi baik, childish, jahat sama kakak… –ditikam Naoya-

* * *

"_You little demon are caught in our web." _–Normal Battle Lyrics, SMT: Nocturne.

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Pool of Blood  
_

Diikuti oleh laba-laba bersuara serak.

Permata safir biru tua yang mengkilat.

Yang tertangkap dalam jejaring perak.

Seiring waktu, membuatnya berkarat.

* * *

"Dengan ini, luka goresannya takkan terkena iritasi." Kata Minato sembari mengoleskan hasil tumbukan sebuah daun ke pipi gadis bernama Shirogane Naoto itu.

"_Ah_," Naoto memegang pipinya yang tadi tergores, yang sekarang telah tertutup oleh hasil tumbukan daun yang seperti lumut. "Terimakasih." Jawabnya sembari merasakan bagaimana obat itu bekerja; rasanya cukup dingin, enak sekali untuk pipinya yang terluka—mungkin jika dikira-dikira, adalah sebuah obat oles tradisional?

Shirogane Naoto dan Tweedledum dan Tweedledee (yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hiroka dan Minato—walaupun sebenarnya yang terakhir tidak diperlukan karena Naoto sudah teramat—_sangat_—mengenalnya) sekarang, di tengah-tengah malam yang masih muda ini, duduk mengelilingi sebuah api unggun yang tadi telah dibuat oleh Tweedledee—atau Minato. 'Permainan' kejar mengejarnya _memang_ sudah selesai, begitu Tweedledee 'menyadari' bahwa 'mata-mata' yang ingin 'dibunuhnya' itu adalah 'Alice' (Naoto masih saja menyangkal hal itu secara tegas, mengatakan dengan mantap bahwa _"Namaku bukan Alice—namaku Shirogane Naoto!"_).

Tweedledum terlihat sedang menusukkan beberapa potong jamur dan daging (yang tadinya adalah jamur beracun dan sisa daging dari onggokan mayat yang ditemui Naoto saat pelariannya tadi) ke sebuah ranting yang tajam, membuatnya terlihat seperti sate, yang lalu didekatkannya ke satu-satunya sumber cahaya di tengah-tengah hutan itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Tweedledum selesai membakarnya dan segera memberikan sate yang sudah matang itu kepada Naoto.

"Ini, Alice," kata Hiro sambil memberikan gagang berisi daging dan jamur itu kepada Naoto dengan senyum yang melebar di sisi wajahnya. "Jamur plus daging hutan bakar, khusus buatan Tweedledum! Enak loh! Tapi hati-hati, masih panas!"

Naoto mengangguk pelan sembari menerima sate tersebut, merasa kelelahan untuk terus-terusan menyangkal nama 'Alice' yang sedari tadi digunakan oleh mereka berdua (dan bertiga—jika White Rabbit juga dihitung) untuk memanggilnya dari tadi. Lagipula, nama hanyalah sebatas sebuah _nama_, bukan? Ia masih Shirogane Naoto—detektif ke-lima dari keturunan keluarga Shirogane—dan hal itu takkan berubah, walaupun ia diambil dengan nama apapun juga.

Sembari meniup-niup sate tersebut (untunglah, pikir Naoto dalam hati. Perut detektif kecil ini memang sudah berteriak-teriak memanggil nama makanan sedari tadi), Naoto melirikkan bola mata birunya itu, yang dimana pupil-nya kemudian menangkap dua orang kembar yang kedua-duanya memakai setelan jas berwarna biru tua dengan lengan tiga per empat dan celana sebatas lutut yang berwarna sama yang biasa digunakan dalam khalayak bangsawan Inggris kelas rendah pada abad 19-an dulu (sebenarnya, kedua pakaian mereka tidak berbeda—sama persis, bahkan. Yang membedakan kedua baju tersebut hanyalah dasi mereka, di mana dasi milik Tweedledee –Minato- berbentuk seperti dasi biasa berwarna biru muda, sedangkan Tweedledum –Hiroka- berbentuk seperti dasi kupu-kupu berwarna merah). Sekitar beberapa jam Naoto telah duduk bersama-sama mereka, dan setidaknya, ia sudah bisa memperkirakan personalitas dasar dari dua kembar ajaib ini.

Tweedledum—sangat _carefree_ dan ceria. Kalau tidak tersenyum (yang—sepenglihatan Naoto—baru terjadi dua kali), wajah berbentuk bulatnya itu masih memancarkan aura kesenangan yang—yang—_childish_?—ya, ya, itu kata-kata yang tepat.

Sedangkan, Tweedledee—pendiam, tetapi bisa dibilang sangat pragmatis. Mungkin juga pemalas, karena seluruh pekerjaan (mengumpulkan ranting-ranting, jamur dan daging untuk makan malam mereka saat ini) diserahkannya kepada kembarannya yang lain (dan terkadang Naoto juga ikut membantu—kasihan sekali bukan, jika anak itu dibiarkan bekerja sendirian di hutan yang gelap ini?).

Benar-benar mirip—ah, tidak; _sama persis_—seperti kakak sepupunya yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu itu.

Naoto menghela napasnya lagi (sekaligus berpikir, ah, sudah berapa kalikah ia menghela napasnya seperti ini? Padahal kakeknya pernah berkata bahwa orang yang suka menghela napasnya takkan bisa bahagia karena terlalu sering mengeluh). Ini mimpi yang aneh. _Benar-benar_ mimpi yang aneh. Dan _juga_ menyedihkan. Orang yang disebut sebagai dewa mimpi ini pasti _benar-benar_ membencinya—membuatnya terus-terusan mengingat hal-hal –orang-orang- yang _amat_ tak menyenangkan ini!

Tapi ia terlalu malas—ah, _lelah_—untuk menitikkan air mata lagi. Oh, ya, benar, sekarang menangis hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Apalagi jika memikirkan bahwa ia memang _tak bisa_ bangun dari mimpi—kenyataan—kata-kata apalah yang ada untuk menyebut dunia ini.

"Alice?" tiba-tiba kata-kata itu membuyarkan Naoto dari lamunannya, dimana Naoto segera mendongakkan kepalanya, kedua mata birunya bertemu dengan empat mata lain yang sama birunya dengan miliknya.

"Kenapa nggak dimakan?" tanya Tweedledum sembari mengernyitkan alisnya sedih. "Nggak suka jamur, ya?"

"Ah, ah! Ng-nggak, kok!" jawab Naoto terbata-bata, merasa tak enak hati. "A-aku sedang berpikir tentang sesuatu aja." Lalu, merasa bahwa makanannya sudah dingin, Naoto pun berlanjut untuk mencicipi 'jamur dan daging hutan bakar' yang sedang dipegangnya itu.

Satu gigit.

Lalu dikunyahnya.

Dan tertelan.

'_Glup!'_

…enak juga, walaupun terlalu gosong untuk rasa kuliner gadis keluarga Shirogane ini. Tapi setidaknya, bersyukurlah ia karena ada sesuatu yang _dapat_ dimakan di hutan belantara ini. Memang, tak terpikir olehnya jika ia tak bertemu dengan dua orang kembar ini. Mungkin Naoto tidak menjadi mangsa oleh alam, tetapi akan menjadi mangsa oleh kelaparannya sendiri!

Sembari menikmati santapannya yang cukup untuk mengganjal perut, Naoto melihat sekali lagi ke arah duo kembar itu. Terlihat bahwa mereka juga sedang memakan 'jamur dan daging hutan bakar' masakan Tweedledum, terkadang bercengkerama ria dengan beberapa tambahan tawa kecil (yang kebanyakan keluar dari mulut Tweedledee—tentu saja). Naoto memicingkan matanya sipit-sipit. Untuk pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan seseorang (dua orang) yang bisa diajak berbicara (sebelumnya, ia telah bertemu dengan beberapa hewan hutan yang –anehnya- bisa bicara. Tetapi, mengingat mereka adalah _binatang_, tentu saja pembicaraannya tak ada kaitannya dengan apa yang ditanyakannya), mungkin ini adalah waktu yang baik untuk bertanya-tanya.

Sekarang saatnya intuisi detektif-nya bekerja.

"Eemm, bolehkah aku menganggu sebentar?" kata Naoto.

Celoteh Tweedledum pun berhenti, dan Tweedledee segera membalikkan wajahnya.

Naoto terbatuk-batuk, mencoba untuk kembali mengingat sikap detektif-nya—sikap maskulin, yang tenang, bijaksana, tetapi sangat intuitif—ya, ini dia.

"Pertama-tama, apakah di antara kalian berdua ada yang bisa menjelaskan, dunia apakah _ini_?" tanya Naoto tegas, yang menghasilkan angkatan alis mata Tweedledum karena bingung. Tetapi, kembarannya yang satu lagi—Minato—yang memang adalah seorang yang pragmatis seperti bagaimana intuisi detektif milik Naoto telah mendeskripsikannya—menjawab:

"Semua orang di sini menyebut dunia ini sebagai Wonderland—tetapi akhir-akhirnya kami pun tidak juga mengetahui kata 'Wonderland' ini berasal dari mana." Yang semakin mengangkat alis Hiro yang semakin bingung. Apa-apaan maksud dari kata-kata kakak kembarannya ini? Tetapi tidak seperti Hiro, Naoto malah mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dalam hati berkata bahwa mungkin saja ia bisa terbangun dari—dari—Wonderland ini.

"Lalu…," kata-kata 'lalu' itu mengambang di udara, tak terselesaikan ketika Naoto mencoba untuk kabur dari tatapan mata biru milik Tweedledee—Minato—kakaknya!—yang tenang dan kelam. Rasa-rasanya tak sampai hati ia untuk menanyakan hal ini, tapi…

"Apa…_kakak_ tahu…," lanjut Naoto, membuat Hiro semakin bingung dan _bingung_. Ada apakah ini sang Alice memanggil kakaknya sebagai…_kakak_? "Apa kakak tahu siapakah aku ini?"

"Kau Alice," jawab Minato singkat, lalu memberikan tatapan yang –entah kenapa- terlihat bersalah. "Maaf, cuman hal itu yang aku tahu, Alice."

Tidak tahan dengan kebingungan yang semakin berlarut-larut ini, Hiroka pun cepat-cepat menyelak pembicaraan serius dari Naoto dan Tweedledee, "H-hei! Kok kalian berdua malah ngomong hal-hal yang bingungin begini, sih? Semua orang _tau_ bahwa dunia _ini_ Wonderland, kan? Terus apa maksudnya 'siapa Alice' 'siapa Alice'? Dia ini…,"

Hiroka langsung menunjuk Naoto dengan telunjuknya.

"…_Alice!_"

"Namaku bukan Alice," sangkal Naoto lagi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya lemas. "Namaku Shirogane Naoto, tapi kurasa walaupun sudah kubilang berkali-kali pun, kau takkan percaya, bukan?"

"Tapi—,"

"Hiroka,"

Tweedledum kembali menengok ke arah kembarannya itu, berusaha untuk meminta suport-nya agar ia bisa meyakinkan Alice yang diyakininya _adalah _Alice. Tetapi, apa daya, kakak kembarnya itu hanya menatapnya tajam sembari menggelengkan mukanya tegas.

"Hari ini sudah malam, lebih baik kamu tidur dulu, kan?" lanjut Minato tegas, membuyarkan aura ketajaman yang tadi dipancarkannya.

Tweedledum mengernyitkan alisnya, hal yang biasa ia lakukan ketika kakak kembarnya itu tidak sependapat dengannya (yang biasanya berakhir dengan pertengkaran, walaupun tak dilakukannya saat ini karena salah seorang gadis berambut biru sedang duduk di depan mereka berdua). Ia pun segera berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, mengambil beberapa batang sate sambil berkata, "Ya sudahlah, pokoknya aku mau tidur di sana! Sori ya, gangguin kalian berdua." dengan kesal.

Naoto dan Tweedledee pun menatap Tweedledum yang beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, suara tapak kaki bocah berambut biru itu berdentang di tengah-tengah hutan yang gelap ketika hak sepatunya beradu dengan tanah. Detektif kecil yang ada di sana menatap ke arah tusuk sate yang sekarang telah kosong melompong, mengenggamnya semakin erat ketika perasaan bersalah mulai menusuk-nusuk hatinya. Tentu saja; ia baru saja membuat satu pasang saudara kembar bertengkar karena dirinya!

"Kau tak perlu pikirkan hal itu."

Suara kakaknya—ah, bukan, Tweedledee—bergema dari arah samping, membuatnya kembali menengok ke arah tempat kakak tertua dari kembaran Tweedle itu yang sedang menggigit tusuk sate miliknya dengan tenang seperti tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kami bertengkar setiap hari, jadi hal yang tadi itu bukan salahmu."

Naoto menunduk lagi, melihat kembali ke arah kaki-kakinya yang tertutup sepatu pemberian Mouse (tadinya dia ingin segera telanjang kaki saja, mengingat bahwa pada saat-saat jam segini –atau setidaknya, Naoto berpikir seperti itu- sudah hampir waktu baginya untuk tidur. Tapi, maukah kau bertelanjang kaki di tengah-tengah hutan _berlumpur_ seperti ini?). Ia mengingat bahwa dulu dirinya pun juga sering bertengkar dengan kakak sepupunya—orang yang sekarang sudah mati, tapi secara ajaib, kembali berdiri di sampingnya _ini_, sama seperti apa yang terjadi dengan White Rabbit—Souji-senpai. Terkadang, memang saudara yang sering bertengkar itu berarti hubungannya baik, tetapi _memang_ terkadang ada juga yang berlaku sebaliknya.

Dan kenapa rasa-rasanya Naoto menjadi sok menganalisa kondisi psikologis seseorang (kembar, lebih tepatnya) seperti ini?

"Apa hubungan kalian sebagai saudara tidak baik?" tanya Naoto lagi.

"Kami bukan saudara."

Naoto mengangkat wajahnya lagi. Apakah sekarang telinganya telah bermain-main dengannya?

"Tweedledum bukan adikku. Tweedledee pun bukan pula kakaknya." Kata Minato lagi untuk meyakinkan pernyataannya. Ia tahu—semua orang yang diberitahunya selalu berakhir untuk tak percaya terhadap perkataannya.

"Tak _mungkin_," kata Naoto tak percaya, yang juga diiringi oleh rasa kaget. "Kalian berdua sangat mirip, nama kalian juga sama!"

"Tweedle hanyalah alias," jawab Minato pelan. "Hanya secara keajaiban saja kami berdua sangat mirip seperti ini."

Naoto terdiam, bingung untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata apa pun. Tetapi akhirnya dia bertanya, satu pertanyaan yang tentu saja akan terpikirkan oleh setiap orang ketika mendengar pernyataan yang tampak seperti kebohongan itu: "Lalu, kenapa berpura-pura menjadi saudara—kembar, bahkan?"

Tweedledee—yang adalah alias dari Minato yang duduk di hadapan sang detektif kecil ini, juga terdiam. Matanya menerawang ke rerimbunan dedaunan mati yang ada jauh di depan dirinya, melewati tempat di mana api unggun yang sedari tadi berdiri yang selalu dan selalu mengeluarkan suara _'trek, trek, trek,'_ untuk memecah keheningan. Dan di akhir-akhirnya, setelah beberapa waktu dalam diam, ia menjawab, "…aku berjanji untuk melindunginya. Itu saja,"

Perkataan itu membungkam Naoto dari kata-kata yang (mungkin) akan dilontarkannya lagi, sesaat kemudian membiarkan kata-kata yang dikatakan oleh Tweedledee untuk meresap ke dalam pikirannya.

Dulu, Minato juga pernah berjanji untuk melindunginya—melindungi Shirogane Naoto, yang saat itu berumur 6 tahun, sesaat di mana kakaknya yang 'asli' itu masih bernapas di dunia nyata.

Dan, melihat bagaimana janji itu kemudian digantikan oleh seseorang lain—seseorang yang bukan dirinya—di dunia mimpi atau _mungkin _dunia nyata yang entah ada di mana ini, sesaat menusuk hati Naoto dengan kejam. Kakaknya—kakaknya, Arisato Minato, melindungi seseorang yang bukan dirinya.

Ia merasa tersisihkan.

Tersisihkan dari dunia, merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Dengan tidak ada orang yang peduli dengannya, untuk apa dia hidup?

Tetapi, untuk terakhir-terakhirnya, ia menggeleng, mencoba untuk memindahkan pikiran negatif tersebut dari kepalanya.

Ia meyakinkan dirinya, meyakinkan bagaimana Seta Souji masih membutuhkan dirinya—Souji-senpainya itu, yang sekarang tersembunyi di dalam topeng yang bernama White Rabbit, senpainya yang asli entah berada di mana di dunia gila nan nista ini untuk menunggu pertolongannya. Bagaikan seorang putri yang terjebak di dalam istana, menunggu ksatria berkuda putih untuk datang menyelamatkannya.

Seperti ketika bagaimana Souji-senpai menyelamatkannya dari tangan kematian dari shadow-nya itu dulu.

Dan sekarang, mengingat bagaimana dulu kakaknya—Minato—orang yang sekarang berdiri di depannya ini—berjanji untuk menjaganya, Naoto pun mencoba untuk berjanji—berjanji untuk dirinya sendiri, berjanji kepada hatinya, berjanji kepada Souji-senpai, bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan pangerannya itu dan membawanya keluar dari mimpi buruk ini, hidup dan masih dengan senyuman atraktifnya itu mengambang di wajahnya yang tampan.

Pikiran Naoto pun terhenti ketika sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menyentuh pundaknya, cepat-cepat mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah kakaknya yang menatap balik ke dirinya.

"Tolong jangan beritahu hal ini padanya," kata Tweedledum lemas, sedikit dengan rasa bersalah. "Hiroka tidak tahu bahwa aku bukan kakaknya."

Naoto menatap lekat-lekat mata biru dari 'bekas' kakaknya tersebut, mata biru yang sama dengan miliknya, dan bagaimana wajah tampan dari kakaknya itu menunjukkan kesedihan yang bahkan belum pernah dilihat oleh Shirogane Naoto sendiri.

Ia berpikir, kalaulah Minato masih hidup sekarang, akankah ia memperlihatkan wajah sedih itu terhadap orang lain ketika ia mengkhawatirkan dirinya yang sedang menghilang?

Tetapi pertanyaan itu tak pernah terjawab, karena dengan senyum lemah, Naoto menjawab, "Ya."

* * *

Di samping sana, jauh dari tempat dimana Shirogane Naoto dan Tweedledee sedang tertidur pulas, duduklah seorang bocah berambut biru yang alisnya sedang dikernyitkan, ditambah dengan bibir yang dimajukan kesal dimana kedua tangannya diangkatkan ke belakang kepalanya sembari menyenderkannya ke batang sebuah pohon yang tampak seperti pohon ek. Terkadang, satu dari tangannya diturunkan yang lalu mencari-cari sebuah batu di sampingnya yang memang adalah lapangan tanah merah, yang kemudian dilemparkannya secara pelan ke arah sebuah batang pohon lainnya.

"Menyebalkan, padahal aku kan adiknya!" kata Tweedledum kesal ketika kerikil yang dilemparkannya jatuh ke tanah setelah terpental dari arah pohon di depannya. "Dasar Minato. Selalu, deh, kalau ada rahasia atau apa gitu, deh, nggak pernah ngasih-ngasih tau. Pelit banget jadi orang!"

Hiroka tak henti-hentinya menjelek-jelekkan kakak kembarnya yang bukan kakak kembarnya itu, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang—sesuatu—suatu makhluk—apapun itu—sedang mengintainya dari jauh. Mata makhluk itu bersinar terang seperti kunang-kunang yang bercahaya, dan jika dilihat dari dekat, spektrum warna hijau yang mengkilat seperti sebuah batu emerald pun akan terlihat dari bola mata yang seperti biji kelereng yang bergerak-gerak. Pupil-nya yang tampak seperti garis melihat ke arah bocah berambut biru yang terduduk dengan kesal di depannya, kaki-kakinya yang ramping walau tegap berjalan tanpa suara mengitari Tweedledee yang masih terpaku terhadap kutukan voodoo atau apalah yang sedang dilakukannya itu terhadap kakaknya. Hingga sampailah makhluk tersebut tepat di belakang bocah yang bersangkutan, tampak sesuatu yang tajam dan mengkilat keluar dari sela-sela jarinya yang kecil—apakah itu? Belati yang disembunyikan—claw gloves?—ah, tidak! Itu hanyalah sebuah kuku—sebuah kuku yang tajam—bersiap untuk menerkam.

Dan ia melompat.

"Haa—?! Uppph!!!"

"Jangan berbicara, Tweedledum." Kata makhluk itu yang telah membungkam mulut sang Tweedle bungsu dengan jari dan kukunya yang entah kenapa terasa…empuk? "Ada yang sedang mengikutiku sekarang."

"Haha?! Hehanha hahyu haha?! Hahahhin hahyu hehein hahu?! Hahahiihi ha?!" teriak (_awalnya_ didesain untuk berteriak, yang sayangnya telah tersortir oleh tangan pembekapnya dengan erat sehingga yang terdengar hanyalah suara-suara tak jelas seperti itu) Hiroka, yang (menurut pembekapnya), kira-kira adalah: _'Apa?! Memangnya kamu siapa?! Ngapain kamu beginiin aku?! Paparazzi, ya?!'_

"Cheshire Cat," jawab makhluk tersebut untuk pertanyaan sang bungsu Tweedle. Secara ajaib, sisa-sisa tubuhnya selain tangan yang digunakannya untuk membekap mulut Tweedledum menghilang dalam lautan abu yang tertelan angin, sebelum kemudian bersatu kembali dengan tangannya, yang sekarang muncul di tepat di depan kepala Tweedledum, memperlihatkan bola mata emeraldnya yang bersinar di dalam kegelapan. "Soalnya kamu pasti berisik kalau aku muncul secara normal. Pake acara silaturahmi segala lah."

"Hiih! Hohii ha, hahu hehan hohanna hahah hih ha! Hohonya hehasin hahu hulu!" lanjut Tweedledum, yang kira-kira diterjemahkan menjadi: _'Ick! Sori ya, aku memang orangnya ramah sih ya!! Pokoknya lepasin aku dulu!'_, yang segera membuat Cheshire Cat melepaskan jari jemarinya dari mulut si Tweedle bungsu.

"Tumben kamu kemari?" kata Hiroka sembari berdiri dari tempatnya (yang diikuti oleh Cheshire Cat yang _mengambang_ di udara sehingga ia bisa bertatap-tatapan dalam tinggi yang sama dengan bocah beramata biru di depannya itu). "Bukannya The Duke tidak memperbolehkanmu datang ke hutan? Nanti bulu hitammu bisa kotor, kan? Kalau emang bulu kena tinta bisa kotor lagi, sih."

"Sembarangan, buluku ini seratus persen asli hitam, tau!" jawab Cheshire-Cat dengan kesal (yang jika mempunyai alis, pasti sudah dikernyitkannya). Tetapi, entah bagaimana Hiroka mendeskripsikannya, ia melihat bagaimana wajah dari kucing hitam tersebut menurun, tampak bola mata hijaunya itu diturunkannya untuk melihat rerimbunan daun di bawah tempatnya melayang, sebelum berkata dengan suara serak, "Tapi The Duke tidak bisa melarangku lagi."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sudah mati. Jabberwock membawanya ke kerajaan untuk mengeksekusinya 2 hari yang lalu."

Mata bulat Hiroka membelalak lebar ketika mendengar berita duka tersebut yang muncul dari kucing peliharaan sang The Duke almarhum sendiri. Ia memang jarang bertemu dengan The Duke itu, seorang narsisis berambut hitam yang sering memakai kimono sutra yang dari penglihatan saja terbuat dari kain yang, yah, _cukup _mahal, tapi anehnya selalu kekurangan uang untuk membeli celana itu, tetapi—tetapi… mendengar bahwa ia sudah mati—mati!—_dipenggal_—oleh Red Queen…

Bagaimanapun juga, Tweedledum pasti bersimpati terhadap The Duke yang—oh, ia tahu. Ia _tahu_. Semua orang di Wonderland tahu—tidak bersalah itu.

Semua orang tahu: semua orang yang mati dalam sayatan kapak sang algojo milik Red Queen yang kejam…

Tidak bersalah.

Tunggu sebentar, bukankah tadi Cheshire Cat berkata bahwa ada yang sedang mengikutinya?

"Cheshire…," kata Hiroka pelan, kehilangan suara kekanak-kanakannya yang dulu ketika ia mengeluarkan dua buah belati kecil dari kantong celananya, insting membunuh yang terpendam dalam topeng berwajah ceri dan amukan tawa kembali keluar. "Dan pasti, kau pasti ada urusan penting, kan, sampai-sampai kau yang kucing kerajaan ini masuk ke wilayah kotor seperti ini?"

"Ya," jawab Cheshire Cat dengan pelan, di mana bagian tubuhnya dari leher sampai ujung ekor menghilang seperti tadi, hanya menyisakan kepalanya yang mengambang di udara. "Kudengar dari Mouse bahwa Alice telah berada di Wonderland."

Hiroka mengangguk, membenarkan pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh kucing berbulu hitam di depannya ini. Tanpa menengokkan kepalanya, salah satu tangannya yang bebas menunjuk ke belakang. "Dia ada di sana, bersama Dee."

Cheshire menurunkan dan menaikkan kembali kepalanya, tampak seperti mengangguk mengerti. Dan sebelum satu-satunya bagian tubuhnya yang terlihat sekarang menghilang, ia berkata kepada Tweedledum. "Berhati-hatilah, kau tahu bagaimana kejamnya mereka."

"Dan jangan sampai kau membiarkannya membunuhmu."

Anggukan Tweedledum yang mantap pun langsung diiringi oleh menghilangnya kepala sang kucing ajaib berbulu hitam tersebut dalam lautan abu, mata biru sang pemburu pengguna belati tetap tak berpindah dari kegelapan yang menaungi pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

'_Srak! Srak, srak, trak!'_

Suara—suara makhluk jahanam yang bersembunyi dalam bayangan. Berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapannya dalam kegelapan.

'_Trak, trak, trak…,'_

Mengintai dalam kegelapan, mencari mangsa untuk sang ratu terhormat. Bersiap untuk menerkam.

'_Trak, trak, draak, draak, draaAK, DRAAK.'_

Makhluk nista dengan wujud yang tak terpikirkan yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sang Tweedle bungsu menelan ludahnya, gugup.

Tetapi apa daya, lari pun sudah tak bisa. Dan kalaulah ia lari, mungkin saja akan membahayakan nyawa kakaknya dan bahkan Alice.

Alice.

_Alice! _

Satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan mereka semua dari orang 'itu'!

Ia pun menggengam belati di tangannya erat-erat.

"Padahal aku belum nanya sama Alice…," kata Dee kepada dirinya sendiri, sembari meluncurkan senyum lemah yang menaungi wajah bulatnya. "…kalau jamur hutan bakarku itu enak atau nggak."

Dan ia maju.

Saat itu, terdengar suara batu safir biru yang pecah.

* * *

"…ee…,"

"…lice,"

"A…ice…,"

"Naoto!!"

"Haah!!"

Naoto terhenyak kaget ketika satu buah kata yang sudah lama tak didengarnya bergeming di dalam kegelapan. Cepat-cepatlah dibangunkan tubuhnya dari atas tanah yang sedari tadi dipakainya untuk tidur. Ketika ia benar-benar telah terbangun dari tidurnya, ia menemukan Tweedledee bersama dengan seekor…kucing yang mengambang? yang ada di sebelahnya dengan muka cemas.

"Ada apa?"

"Bawahan Red Queen." Balas Tweedledee dengan pelan, yang langsung membuat mata Naoto membelalak lebar (_'Red Queen? Mata-mata Red Queen, maksudnya? Maksudnya sesuatu yang mereka kira adalah aku, sampai-sampai ingin membunuhku segala?'_). "Dum sedang menghadangnya sekarang. Kita harus pergi,"

"H-heh? Sekarang?"

Tweedledee mengangguk mantap sembari segera meraup pergelangan tangan sang gadis detektif yang masih belum terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, memaksa Naoto untuk segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan menemui kalian berdua di luar hutan." Kata Cheshire Cat, diikuti oleh seluruh badannya yang –lagi-lagi- berubah menjadi abu. Gema suara sang kucing hitam ajaib pun sekali terdengar, yang berkata _"Jangan sampai membuatnya terbunuh, Dee."_, diikuti oleh anggukan mantap dari orang yang bersangkutan.

Minato pun segera berlari, membuat Shirogane Naoto yang masih saja kebingungan (ditambah dengan adanya kucing ajaib yang _melayang, _bagaimanapunlah caranya, _dan _menghilang menjadi abu. Tetapi rasa-rasanya Naoto sudah menjadi terlalu terbiasa akan hal-hal seperti ini) ikut berlari dengannya, sekali lagi menyusuri hutan kelam.

Ooh, apa sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi? Shirogane Naoto tidak mengerti; siapa sebenarnya Red Queen ini? Seorang ditaktor a la Hitler atau Stalin? Naoto tidak pernah dengar (kecuali di sebuah buku cerita, tentunya) yang mengatakan terdapat seorang ratu jahat yang senang membunuhi rakyat-rakyatnya seperti ini!

Ia merasa, kesunyian yang dialaminya sekarang ini terasa 'sedikit' menyeramkan, entah mungkin tiba-tiba saja pembunuh yang disebut-sebutkan ini melompat dari balik rerumputan dan langsung membunuhnya di tempat. Dan dengan pikiran itu, Naoto pun mencoba untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan Minato. (ia -entah kenapa- merasa aman jika ia dapat berbicara dengan kakaknya--ah, bukan, _Tweedledee_, yang sedang berlari di depannya ini, mungkin dengan pikiran bahwa dulu orang ini adalah _kakaknya _yang pernah berjanji akan menjaganya. Shirogane Naoto berharap bahwa Tweedledee pun akan menepati janjinya, walaupun dalam pikiran yang rasional, adalah sangat tidak mungkin)

"Tw-Tweedledee-san?" kata Naoto sambil terengah-engah.

"Bertahalah, Alice," kata Tweedledee, kembali memakai nama 'Alice' sebagai pengganti untuk 'Naoto' (ia sudah tidak berpikir tentang hal kecil seperti nama itu tetapi). "Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar," katanya pelan sembari menunjuk rerimbunan dedaunan di depannya.

Dan, benar saja, tak lama kemudian Naoto melihat cahaya.

Cahaya. Cahaya. _Cahaya!_ Bukan cahaya remang-remang seperti yang dilihatnya ketika tersesat di dalam hutan, di mana sinar matahari dari atas langit sana tertutup oleh rerimbunan dedaunan lebat. Bukan cahaya berwarna merah menyala yang berasal dari sinar api unggun yang panas. Bukan—bukan kedua cahaya itu.

Ini cahaya—cahaya yang _asli_, berasal dari _luar_ hutan!

Cahaya berwarna putih dan terang dan hidup yang—

—yang dinodai oleh sebuah bayangan berbentuk manusia yang mengambang di udara.

Bayangan—bayangan aneh, yang jika dilihat lebih dekat lagi, akan terlihat dua buah tangan yang membentang di udara, terdiam kaku di tempatnya, terikat oleh sebuah benang—benang berwarna transparan yang mengkilat—yang tajam pula, terlihat dari beberapa tetes darah yang menetes dari sayatan benang tersebut yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya—terikat ke dahan-dahan pohon yang mendekorasi pintu megah ke luar hutan yang sekarang dinodai oleh bayangan—_tubuh_—itu. Tubuh kaku dengan sebuah potongan kecil—seperti potongan kayu, yang tetapi anehnya lebih membengkok dan terlihat lebih keras dan hitam—yang menancap di bola mata kanannya, aliran cairan hangat berwarna merah terus dan terus merembes dari matanya seperti menangis—dan dadanya—tepat di jantungnya—potongan aneh itu menancap—mewarnai baju _tailcoat_ biru itu dengan warna merah.

Dan Shirogane Naoto takkan melupakan bola mata kirinya yang berwarna biru—biru yang sekarang telah berwarna kusam dan gelap, kehilangan keceriaan yang biasa mewarnai bola mata tersebut—yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan penuh akan rasa ketakutan yang dalam.

Batu safir biru tua itu pecah.

Tweedledum—Hiroka—telah mati.

_~to be continued

* * *

_

-merasa ditatap sama Hero-fans dan Naoya- Uum, death count pertama (kedua, kalo Souji juga diitung) saia di NiW? Horee? –langsung ditikam belati- Duuh, sori~! Saia emang nggak nyantumin chara death di warning biar kagak ke-spoiler… Apakah inih sebuah plot twist yang baik? Nggak? –langsung dihajar lagi karena udah bunuh orang-

Dan untuk Cheshire Cat, sebenernya saia mikir, yang lebih bagus jadi Cheshire mendingan tuh Schröedringer (Digital Devil Saga: AT, yang ngisi suara om Yosuke loh!) soalnya, begitu ada orang yang mati, bel yang dipake tuh kucing satu bunyi (lah, malah jadi simbolis…). Tapi diganti sama Gouto-douji karena…Naoto lebih 'cocok' sama Gouto-douji? Fanon Naoto Kuzunoha, anyone? –plak- Dan jadilah Gouto-douji sebagai Cheshire Cat kita… Okeh, saia sedang dihajar oleh para plot bunnies akhir-akhir ini =.='

Selamat untuk **Kuroka**, **MaedaHikari** (ngasal-ngasal bener toh ;9), **naotoshirogane-chan**, **MelzZz**, **heylalaa**, dan **'teacupz**; masing-masing mendapatkan **1 **poin! Tapi saia ngerasa, kok keanya pada isa jawab semua ya? Ato saia aja yang nulis hint-nya kegampangan? =.= Ato mau nggak usah pake nama game-nya aja? Tapi hint-nya agak dibanyakin? ? ?

Anyway, aah… Mad Hatter… Mad Hatter yang terlalu di-overrated dan babu-nya –plak- March Hare yang terlupakan…

Mad Hatter- ?

March Hare- ?

Hint: Kedua-duanya dari Devil Survivor (okeh, saia yakin pasti udah ada tau siapa ini xD). Yang Mad Hatter, hint-nya agak disusahin ya! Silakan andah liat karakter bernama Break Xerxes dari _Pandora Hearts_ (bagi andah yang malas –plak-, di google juga langsung ketemu kok). Lalu untuk March Hare… Ooh, apakah saia melihat lambang Xbox360 di sana?

Emm, apa ada yang penasaran siapa The Duke (parodi dari The Duchess, pemilik Cheshire Cat yang asli di buku-nya. Duke itu titel cowok yang seangkatan dengan titel The Duchess –yang adalah titel cewek-) yang disebut-sebut sama Gouto? Untuk menambah poin, yang ini juga ikut deh! Tapi dia nggak bakal keluar sih. Udah mati, kok –digampar-

The Duke- ?

Hint: Dari Devil Summoner: RK Vs. King Abaddon. Karakter ini nggak ada di Soul Army, walaupun sebenernya, secara teknis di King Abaddon karakter ini pun nggak ada_, _tetapi namanya pernah muncul di sebuah case file yang saia malas sebutkan nomornya –plak- (tapi case file yang agak jauh deh). Dan untuk hint satu lagi… salah satu author yang mereview fic ini ada yang nge-fans berat sama nih orang ;9 –plak-

Yah, review review?


	5. Chapter 4: A Mad Tea Party

Ahaay~ Chapter yang paling kepengen dibikin author~ The Overrated Mad-Hatter and His Slave! –digampar karena make nama judul sembarangan- Err yeah, ya sudahlah, enjoy minna!

Disclaimer: _Persona 4 © _Atlus, 2008-2009. Setting dan nama chapter diambil dari _Alice's Adventure in Wonderland _© Lewis Caroll, 1851

Warning: Adanya Mad Hatter yang terlalu di over-rated. Teori nggak nyambung tentang si kembar Tweedle yang kagak ada di manapun kecuali di otak author yang emang gila. Specific usage of blood. Quote yang makna awal di lagunya _bener-bener nggak nyambung_ dengan apa yang ingin saia sampaikan –langsung dihajar Ayatane-

* * *

"_Even though I've yet to known whether it's nectar or whether it's poison,"_ Croix & Jacqli "The Heart Speaks"-Ar tonelico 2: Melody of Metafalica

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Mad Tea-Party_

Hei, hei, marilah kemari

Permainan seru kita mainkan sampai pagi

Tuangkan racun dan gula

Dan dimulailah pesta teh yang gila

* * *

Perjalanan Shirogane Naoto dan Tweedledee (yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Arisato Minato—'bekas' kakak detektif berambut biru itu dulu) beserta dengan seekor kucing hitam ajaib yang melayang yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Cheshire Cat (dengan nama asli sebagai Gouto-douji. Ooh, Naoto sudah tidak merasa aneh lagi ketika ternyata kucing rumahnya di Shirogane Mansion bisa berbicara _dan _melayang di dunia ini) sangatlah tenang, tenang sekali sampai terkadang Naoto bergidik ketakutan jika tiba-tiba saja ketenangan yang mencekam itu akan terpecah dan Tweedledee langsung mengamuk dan membunuhnya.

Tapi, rasa-rasanya ketenangan sesaat ini sudah sangat familiar dengan dirinya. Ya, tentu saja! Ketenangan sesaat karena oleh sesuatu yang paling ditakuti oleh Naoto, yang sudah—oh, bukan satu maupun dua—_tiga_ kali dirasakan olehnya seumur hidupnya (dan, untuk informasimu saja, ia baru hidup di dunia ini selama _16 tahun_), yang jika ditambah dengan kematian di sini yang merupakan dunia mimpi (Naoto masih mempercayai dengan sangat bahwa ini semua adalah mimpi, yang untuk alasan apa ia tidak tahu) akan menjadi empat kali (dan jika ingin lebih jauh lagi, mungkin bisa saja ditambah dengan pembunuhan-pembunuhan yang terjadi selama masa-masanya menjadi detektif. Tetapi hal itu lebih baik tak dihitung karena jika ya makan totalnya takkan bisa dihitung dengan dua tangan saja).

Ketenangan sesaat yang disebabkan oleh sesuatu yang merupakan akhir dari seluruh hidup umat manusia, yang menimpa semua orang terdekat yang disayang.

Kematian.

Aah, ya. Kematian. Satu kata yang menggerogoti tubuh seluruh manusia yang pernah hidup seperti kanker, tersembunyi di balik ilusi kesenangan dan kebahagiaan dunia fana semata, yang ketika telah disibakkan keberadaannya, akan langsung membuat orang yang telah digerogoti oleh satu kata manis itu meronta-ronta untuk dilepaskan—minta dilepaskan dari seluruh kenyataan hidup yang ternyata hanyalah ilusi belaka ini.

Ilusi yang akan segera terpecah ketika orang itu merasakan manisnya kata itu—kematian itu sendiri.

Mungkin—mungkin (Naoto tidak terlalu tahu tentang hal ini), kata manis inilah yang menyebabkan bagaimana orang-orang bisa membunuh hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang disebut sebagai 'hidup abadi', sebuah obat yang bahkan dokter-dokter ternama di seluruh dunia pun belum menemukan bahannya, berguna untuk memperpanjang ilusi-ilusi dunia mortal sehingga mereka dapat terus hidup di dalam dunia ini.

Mungkin yang dikatakan Izanami itu benar, bahwa kita semua hanyalah orang-orang lemah yang hidup dikelilingi kabut.

Tetapi, kalau misalkan orang-orang itu tahu bahwa apa yang ada di balik kabut hanyalah darah dan darah dan _hanyalah darah_…

Tentu saja orang akan memilih untuk hidup di dalam kabut daripada keluar dari kabut itu sendiri, bukan?

Dan baginya, kalau apa yang Naoto lihat di balik kabut adalah tubuh Tweedledum—

…

…tidak. Jangan. _Jangan. _

Jangan biarkan pemandangan itu kembali kepadanya. Warna merah yang menetes dari ujung kaki dan mengumpul bagai lautan darah di bawah tubuhnya yang terangkat di udara, satu-satunya bola mata yang tersisa melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan iba, dan bola mata lainnya yang—

…

Astaga.

Naoto tak ingin melihat hal itu lagi.

Melirik ke arah Tweedledee yang berjalan di depannya, mulut tak pernah bergerak maupun mengeluarkan suara apapun, Naoto melihat bagaimana tenangnya orang itu. Saking tenangnya membuat Shirogane Naoto _meragukan_ bahwa mereka memang benar-benar seorang kembar, entah karena darah ataupun janji. Ia juga menyadarai bagaimana sebelumnya Tweedledee menurunkan kembarannya itu dari sana dengan tenangnya. (di mana Naoto sendiri telah berlari ke arah lain yang tak jauh dari sana untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya yang sudah tak bisa ditahannya lagi ketika ia melihat tubuh Tweedledum yang mengenaskan itu)

Tenang dan tanpa emosi, seperti bagaikan air laut yang bergerak secara statis tanpa ombak yang menggulung liar, yang padahal baru beberapa jam sebelumnya saja sebuah tsunami yang kuat dan besar telah menyapu sebuah daratan tanpa ampun.

Dan bagaimana dengan janji Tweedledee untuk 'menjaga adiknya' seperti yang sudah ia katakan?

Naoto tidak tahu.

Dan Naoto juga tidak tahu –sebab masa depan adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa dilihat bahkan oleh mata telanjang- bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan tahu tentang pengingkaran janji tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

* * *

"Kita sudah sampai."

Suara kecil Cheshire Cat membangunkan Shirogane Naoto (dan _mungkin _Tweedledee, karena sejujurnya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh 'kakak'-nya itu) dari pemikirannya, merasakan bahwa ia sudah berjalan secara otomatis tanpa memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Naoto mendongakkan kepalanya yang sebelumnya ditujukannya ke arah jalan berwarna coklat, yang kemudian bertemu dengan sebuah rumah kecil (kecil _dan _kotor _dan _rusak pula, melihat bagaiman pintu kayu di rumah itu sudah lapuk oleh waktu, dan bagaimana satu-satunya kaca jendela dengan empat bingkai di rumah itu telah retak –bahkan pecah-. Dan perlukah Naoto berlanjut tentang bagaimana atap rumah tersebut sudah banyak yang rusak, bahkan ada beberapa lubang hitam yang menganga di sana?). Rumah kecil itu berada di atas sebuah tanah yang sedikit lebih tinggi daripada sekitarnya, ditemani dengan tidak satupun rerumputan hijau. Dan entah kenapa, langit di atas rumah itu berawan mendung, sangat kontras dengan langit biru hampir tanpa awan yang sekarang menaungi Naoto, yang padahal jarak antar rumah itu dengan tempat di mana Naoto berdiri sekarang hanyalah sekitar beberapa kaki saja (_'Ini _memang_ dunia mimpi_,_' _pikir Naoto dalam hatinya begitu menyadari keanehan tersebut).

Lalu, pandangan Naoto pun beralih ke arah sebelah rumah tersebut, di mana bola mata birunya itu menemukan sebuah meja yang amat panjang yang dilapisi oleh kain serbet putih yang sudah kusam pula, yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa baris pagar kayu yang sama lapuknya dengan pintu kayu yang dilihat oleh Naoto di rumah sebelahnya (_'Taman? Apakah pagar-pagar itu dimaksudkan sebagai taman? Tetapi, _taman yang gersang_? Kau pasti bercanda.'_).

Di pojok meja panjang beralas serbet di atas apa yang Naoto pikir sebagai percobaan taman (yang sayangnya gersang; yang berarti adalah _gagal_) itu berdiri bertumpuk cangkir dan pot dan piring dan sendok dan pisau yang kotor, yang tingginya bahkan menyamai sebuah pohon (yang gersang pula, malahan tampaknya tadi Naoto melihat seekor gagak terbang dari atas sana dengan suara _"Keook! Keook!"_-nya yang membuat bulu roma berdiri) di dekat meja itu. Dan kemudian, pandangannya bertemu dengan dua bola mata merah yang duduk di bagian paling ujung meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Tubuh Naoto menyentak sedikit ketika tiba-tiba saja pemilik dari dua bola mata merah darah tersebut _menyeringai_—seringai sinis yang ditujukan entah kepada siapa dari tiga orang yang berdiri di sana. Pemilik dari dua bola mata merah darah dan seringai sinis itu pun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, tangan ditempatkannya di sisi meja sehingga membuat bunyi gemerincing yang disebabkan oleh tumpukan cangkir dan pot dan piring dan sendok dan pisau itu beradu antar satu sama lain, menyebabkan seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang memakai topi berwarna hijau yang duduk di sisi kiri meja untuk panik untuk sesaat, takut-takut bahwa tumpukan piring itu akan jatuh mengenainya.

Dan seringai sinis itu pun pecah ketika ia menyambut kedatangan Shirogane Naoto dan Tweedledee juga Cheshire Cat dengan suara maskulinnya ('S_erak, basah, dan berat'_, pikir Naoto. _'Tipikal pengidap pedophile,'_) yang berkata, "Waah, waah, waah. Ternyata, mantan Gryphon yang hebat ini datang ke tempatku yang kotor seperti ini? Ditemani dengan sang Cheshire Cat milik dari The Duke pula? Kupikir gagak dan tikus telah mulai menggerogoti dagingmu di hutan kotor itu."

Cheshire Cat mendesis liar, dengan semua bulu-bulu hitamnya berdiri sembari memperlihatkan cakar dan taringnya. "Dan kupikir kau, Mad Hatter yang _kotor_," balas Tweedledee tak kalah sengitnya dengan Cheshire sembari menekankan pada kata 'kotor', dengan jari tangannya menunjuk sang lelaki yang dipanggil Mad Hatter jijik. "-sudah berada di atas piring-piring menjijikkan milikmu itu sebagai kue para klan kanibalism dan dengan darahmu dipersiapkan dalam cawan putih kerajaan, dibuat untuk membasuh kaki _My Royal Highness the Queen, _White Queen."

Orang yang dipanggil sebagai Mad Hatter itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengar balasan dari Tweedledee yang (tampaknya) memendam perasaan (dendam, lebih tepatnya) tersendiri kepadanya, "Oh, plis, Minato. Kupikir kau tidak mau membuat darah seorang 'kotor' sepertiku untuk menodai kaki _'My Royal Highness the Queen, _White Queen?_'_ (Tweedledee menyadari adanya nada sarkastis dalam pernyataan ini, dimana –tanpa menyadarinya- alisnya semakin merenggut jijik) Lagipula, kau tau semua kue dan teh yang kupersiapkan di atas meja makanku ini kelas satu. Kuenya dibuat dari bubuk coklat terbaik yang dicampur dengan formalin berikut dengan tehnya menggunakan daun teh tanpa pestisida yang diberi 10 gram _Veninum Lupinum_."

"Kau _memang_ menjijikkan, Naoya." Balas Minato lagi, menggunakan nama asli dari sang Mad Hatter yang hanya tersenyum sinis sembari mengibaskan jubah hijaunya yang jatuh sampai ke kakinya, tampak tidak terlalu bermasalah dengan ejekan yang telah diberikan Tweedledee.

Tak lama kemudian, mata merah dari orang yang disebut sebagai Mad Hatter ini jatuh tepat ke arah Naoto, membuat sang detektif yang berdiri di sana tertegun, kedua tanganm meremas satu sama lain untuk membuat dirinya tidak terlihat bergidik ketakutan di depan orang (ooh, bisakah orang se-_menyeramkan _dirinya disebut sebagai manusia?) itu. Mad Hatter tersenyum—oh, tidak—_menyeringai._ Besar dan lebar dan menyeramkan—membelah sampai ke kedua pipinya, bahkan sampai membuat Naoto mengira bahwa seringainya itu akan membelah wajahnya menjadi dua.

Tapi—tenang saja—hal itu tak terjadi.

"Aku tak menyangka…, eh, Tweedledee?" tanya Mad Hatter pelan, satu tangannya yang terbalut kaos tangan putih mengambil sebuah gula berbentuk kotak sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya—bunyi suara _'klotak—klotak, klak! Klak klak klak!'_-nya terdengar bahkan sampai ke telinga Naoto, diiringi dengan "Kau membawa tuan putri kita—_Alice, _ke tempat seorang kotor sepertiku."

"Namaku bukan Alice," jawab Naoto dengan cepat (walaupun dalam hatinya, ia tau, bahwa orang ini tentu saja takkan mendengar objeksi apapun tentang namanya, melihat bagaimana hal itu telah terjadi terhadap semua orang yang ditemuinya di dunia mimpi ini. Tapi, hey, mencoba tidak terasa sakit, bukan?). "Namaku Shirogane Naoto."

"Oh," tanggapnya bosan. "_Shirogane Naoto_, eh?"

"Benar," lanjut Naoto pelan, takut-takut bahwa dengan objeksinya itu sang Mad Hatter ini akan mengamuk.

Tapi tidak—reaksi yang diharapkan (bukan—bukan diharapkan—lebih tepatnya, _diperkirakan._ Yah, terkadang memang hormon detektifnya harus masuk di saat-saat yang tidak tepat bukan?) oleh Shirogane Naoto –sekali lagi- tidak muncul di dalam gerakan-gerakan oleh Mad Hatter yang bernama Naoya ini. Oh ya, ya—jauh dari perkiraannya malah; sang Mad Hatter memutuskan untuk kembali duduk di atas kursi berwarna putih (_mulanya_ berwarna putih, melihat bagaimana kursi yang –mungkin- awalnya majestik itu telah dipenuhi oleh karat), dan kemudian meminum cangkir teh yang ada di depannya.

Beberapa saat berlalu di mana Shirogane Naoto, Tweedledee dan Cheshire Cat tetap berdiri diam di tempat mereka, melihat bagaimana nikmatnya sang Hatter mencicipi entah apapun yang diminumnya itu, ditemani oleh March Hare yang sedang menyusun tiap-tiap kotak gula menjadi sebuah blok yang tinggi—sayangnya, hancur ketika ia gagal menstabilkan tumpukan kotak gula itu bersamaan dengan saat Naoya mengangkat alisnya bingung terhadap ketiga orang di depannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Mad Hatter setelah menaruh cangkir tehnya itu di atas sebuah cawan kecil, pertanyaan tanpa ekspresi yang ditujukan kearah tiga orang (dua orang dan satu _ekor_ kucing) yang masih berdiri diam. "Cepat duduk di sini; aku tidak mau ketinggalan waktu untuk minum teh."

Tweedledee tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan (yang telah berubah menjadi sebuah perintah) yang begitu tiba-tiba –dan amat sangat tak diperkirakannya oleh dirinya-, membuat satu kakinya untuk mundur selangkah sebelum rona jijik kembali ke wajahnya yang feminim. Minato semakin mengerenyit ketika dia menyadari bahwa Naoya malah terkikik geli begitu melihat kegugupan sesaatnya itu, dan cepat-cepat berteriak, "Maaf saja, ya! Aku tidak tertarik—sama sekali _tidak_ tertarik, apa lagi sudi—untuk duduk satu meja denganmu, _Mad _Hatter!"

Mad Hatter mendengus sambil tersenyum—salah satu tangannya bermain-main dengan sendok yang dipegangnya untuk mengaduk-ngaduk cairan berwarna coklat bening yang ada di dalam cangkirnya (mungkin itu teh, atau mungkin juga coklat, atau mungkin racun; entahlah, melihat gerak-geriknya, Naoto tidak bisa mengira-ngira _apa_ yang sedang diminum oleh orang gila ini), kemudian tangannya bergerak ke atas, membenarkan posisi topi hijaunya yang tinggi—berornamen mawar berwarna merah dan putih dan diselipkan sebuah kertas yang bertuliskan '7/1'—sebelum berkata, "Sayang sekali, bukan, Atsuro?" sambil mengarahkan sendoknya ke arah lelaki berambut hitam yang duduk di sisi kanan meja sebelumnya—di mana bocah lelaki yang dipanggil Atsuro ini hanya mengangguk-angguk beberapa kali saja.

"Padahal, mungkin saja aku punya beberapa-," mata merahnya bergerak-gerak melihat ke arah Shirogane Naoto. "-'jawaban'…, untuk pertanyaan yang mungkin tuan putri 'Naoto' kita ini sedang pikirkan, eh?"

"Apa?" Mata biru milik Naoto pun membelalak lebar setelah mendengar kata-kata Mad Hatter, jelas-jelas telah merenggut perhatiannya ke arah sang penyuka teh yang sekarang telah tersenyum penuh kemenangan (Cheshire Cat melihat bagaiman alis Tweedledee semakin mengerenyit begitu ia melihat senyum sinis itu—yang –sayangnya- tidak disadari oleh Naoto).

"Kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa aku bisa ada di sini—dan Souji-sen—ma-maksudku, White Rabbit, da-dan segalanya yang ingin aku tanyakan?" tanya Naoto pelan, rasa penasaran dan juga was-was mulai menggerogoti dirinya.

Naoya kembali memberikan senyum sinisnya—terasa bangga akan lidah ularnya yang berhasil melilit perhatian dari Shirogane Naoto (ooh, betapa bahagianya Mad Hatter ketika ia melihat wajah suram Tweedledee di sana)—ia pun memutuskan untuk menari-nari dengan lidahnya lagi, semakin melilit perhatian gadis belia itu dengan suara bagai sebuah racun berkamuflase nektar di dalam sebuah cawan emas yang berkata, "_Mungkin, _tergantung pilihan tuan putri dan Gryphon-," sendoknya kemudian diarahkan ke arah kursi yang ada di paling ujung meja, "-untuk duduk sesaat dan menikmati pesta minum teh ini, kan?"

Sang gadis yang ditanya meremas kedua tangannya—tahu dengan sangat bahwa memang 'duduk dan 'bercakap-cakap' ria sembari mengadakan 'pesta minum teh'' adalah pilihan yang paling baik untuk diambil—tapi ia tahu (atau setidaknya, sekali lagi insting detektifnya kembali merusak pemikiran rasionalnya) bahwa salah selangkah maka 'pesta teh' ini adalah sebuah jebakan manis yang akan mengantarnya keluar kabut—di mana hanya ada darah, darah, dan darah…

Yang berarti adalah mati.

Naoto menggigit bibirnya pelan—memang, memang ia telah berjanji untuk mati demi pangerannya itu—tapi menurutnya, _bukan seperti ini caranya. _Mati dalam keadaan tak terhormat hanyalah karena sebuah jebakan yang sangat jelas terlihat di mata—bagai seorang anak kecil yang terhipnotis untuk terjun ke mulut sang buaya (dalam hal ini, _rubah_, melihat bagaimana mata merah sang Hatter itu menyipit dengan liciknya layaknya mata seorang rubah yang berkilau di gelapnya malam) hanyalah karena sebatang permen semata… Ooh, benar-benar cara yang indah untuk mati sia-sia, bukan?

Tapi—tapi kesempatan ini terlalu manis untuk dilewatkan… Kesempatan manis yang mungkin tidak bisa didapatkannya lagi—melihat bagaimana Minato—aah, Tweedledee—hampir-hampir tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang telah bermuara di dalam otaknya. Memang—memang ada juga kemungkinan bahwa orang yang disebut-sebut sebagai Mad Hatter ini juga berbohong, tapi…

Apakah salahnya untuk mencoba?

Jadi ia pun mengambil satu langkah ke arah sang Mad Hatter, membuat Tweedledee terhenyak untuk sesaat (dan tampaknya membuat senyuman yang ada di bibir sang Hatter untuk melebar lagi, jika hal itu memungkinkan), sebelum dengan segera merenggut lengan Naoto yang membuat gadis detektif itu untuk memutar kepalanya, melihat ke arah wajah 'bekas' kakaknya itu dengan mata penuh rasa kebingungan.

"Alice—ah, _Naoto_," ujar Minato pelan—mencoba agar Mad Hatter (dan March Hare) tidak bisa mendengar mereka berdua. "_Makhluk _itu berbahaya; ia dikutuk, dan punya dendam tersendiri terhadap kerajaan. Tidak mungkin Naoya akan semudah itu memberi informasi!"

"'terhadap kerajaan'," ulang Naoto pelan. "Terhadap kerajaan, bukan? Aku sama sekali bukan anggota kerajaan, dan siapa tahu saja aku bisa bertemu dengan White Rabbit lewatnya."

"Kau _adalah _anggota kerajaan!" balas sang lelaki berambut biru dengan intonasi yang lebih kuat, sekarang merenggut lengan Naoto dengan kedua tangannya yang membuat gadis itu meringis kesakitan. "Kau adalah anggota kerajaan. Alice _adalah_ anggota kerajaan—,"

"Tapi namaku bukan Alice!"

"Tapi kau adalah _Alice, _Ali—,"

"Tweedledee,"

Dua pasang bola mata berwarna biru pun bergerak ke bawah untuk melihat sang Cheshire Cat yang sekarang telah menapak di tanah, mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca dengan pupil yang bergerak-gerak. Gouto-douji berkata, "biarkan Naoto lakukan apa yang dia mau,"

"Tapi, Cheshire, makhluk itu—,"

"Apakah kau sudah lupa dengan tugasmu, Gryphon?" tanya Cheshire Cat lagi dengan nada autoritasnya yang tinggi, membuat Tweedledee yang (anehnya) dipanggil sebagai Gryphon ini untuk terdiam kaku di tempatnya (di mana Naoto dengan cepat melepaskan lengannya yang telah direnggut oleh Minato—hey, Minato adalah seorang lelaki—mati ataupun tidak—renggutannya itu _kuat_, kau tahu?). "Untuk menjaga anggota kerajaan, kan? _Bukan _untuk memilihkan pilihan untuk anggota kerajaan?"

Kali ini, Minato tidak menjawab.

"Pergilah ke sana, Naoto," lanjut Cheshire Cat dengan nada lembut sembari melihat ke arah Naoto lekat-lekat (jikalau ialah seorang lelaki –_lelaki_, mendengar dari suara beratnya-, mungkin Gouto-douji sudah akan tersenyum untuk meneangkan Naoto). "Tenang saja, Tweedledee juga akan ikut untuk 'makan bersama' denganmu di sana. Tapi, tetap saja, kau harus berhati-hati dengan pilihan yang ingin kau ambil."

"Bagaimana denganmu, Gouto-san?" tanya Naoto, sedikit was-was karena merasa bahwa kata-kata itu seperti sebuah kata-kata terakhir yang akan diucapkan seseorang saat-saat ajal mulai menjemput mereka.

"Sebenarnya, aku ini hanyalah seekor kucing rumahan-," balasnya tenang ketika wajah berbulu hitamnya mulai berubah menjadi abu yang kemudian menghilang tertiup angin. "-kaki-kakiku tidak pernah cocok untuk berjalan di atas tanah yang keras…"

Dan kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang terakhir didengar Naoto sebelum ia menyadari bahwa Cheshire Cat sudah tak ada di depannya lagi.

* * *

Shirogane Naoto duduk di sebuah kursi memintas dari di mana Naoya sedang duduk, dengan March Hare yang dengan setianya duduk di sisi kanan meja dekat Mad Hatter—tersenyum dan terkadang bermain-main dengan tumpukan cangkir yang ada di depannya—sangat mirip (dan juga berbeda) dan Tweedledee yang –dengan tidak relanya- duduk di sisi kiri meja dekat Shirogane Naoto—suram dan sedari tadi hanya diam di atas kursi kayunya yang (untunglah) tidak terdapat sebuah jarum atau paku tersembunyi yang –jika _memang _ada- akan menusuknya langsung saat itu juga.

Dan tidak—dia tidak berlebihan dengan pengandai-andaian 'paku tersembunyi di atas kursi' itu. Apapun dapat terjadi di sebuah pesta teh jika seorang Hatter gila sebagai tuan rumahnya.

"Ooh, ayolah, Dee, tak perlu setegang itu hanya karena kau sudah lama tak menyantap hidangan kerajaan—kau tak mungkin terkena _jetlag_ versi hutan belantara, bukan?" ujar Naoya sebelum terkikik geli dengan humornya sendiri—bangga karena ia berhasil mendapatkan lirikan penuh dendam yang tentu saja berasal dari mata biru milik Tweedledee.

"Ooh, _ya_, aku _tegang_ karena aku baru saja satu meja dengan _makhluk_ seperti _kau_, _Mad_ Hatter." Jawab Minato pelan dengan tiap-tiap katanya dipenuhi aura dendam. Mad Hatter hanya mengangkat bahunya pelan, tidak mengindahkan perkataan Tweedledee sama sekali.

"Yah, ngomong-ngomong, Dee…," Naoya melanjutkan perkataannya, mengangkat sendok tehnya ke atas dan memutar-mutarnya di udara. "Aku bingung; kau tau, sedari tadi kau belum mengatakan sepatah-katapun tentang Dormouse…,"

Mata Minato membulat ketika ia mendengar nama itu.

"Ooh, iya! Aku sudah lama nggak ngeliat Dormouse!" tambah Atsuro sambil melempar cangkir tehnya yang tak disengaja (tak disengaja _bukan _dalam aksi melemparnya, tapi _ke mana _cangkir the itu akan terlempar) mengenai batang pohon yang telah lama mati, menimbulkan punyi _'Praangg!'_ yang bergema di udara. "Ooh, kau tahu, Naoya-sama! Ini seperti nyanyian yang selalu kauajarkan kepadaku itu tentang Dormouse!" lanjut Atsuro dengan ceria sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya dengan sebuah nyanyian seperti ini:

"_Dormouse, ooh Dormouse~! Where are ye?"_

Siapa—siapakah Dormouse? Di manakah ia? Di mana, _di mana_?

"_What do you want—cherry on the top, or blood on the bottom?"_

Kolam darah—kolam darah—_ooh_, kolam darah itu… Menetes di bawah kaki sang safir…

"_He chose cupcake, and Hatter chose carnage~!"_

Sebuah kecerian sesaat sebelum digantikan oleh kematian yang menggebu-gebu…

"_He was on rampage, while Her Tyrant Highness went rage!"_

Mata-mata dari Red Queen—mata-mata dari Red Queen… Mendesis pelan di balik gelapnya bayangan murka…

"_Things got rowdy—Hero was on jeopardy! As there stood Jabberwocky! All high and mighty!"_

Astaga—astaga—_astaga_. Dormouse—Dormouse—Dormouse adalah…

"_It's time for the guillotine, but Hatter was not in her routine!"_

Guillotine—oh, _tidak—jangan_, jangan sebuah guillotine…

"_But she had declared, "Off with his he—,"_

"HENTIKAN!"

Nyanyian itu pun terhenti dan dua pasang mata (merah dan coklat—sedangkan satu pasang mata yang lain telah diarahkan ke arah kaki-kakinya yang ada di tanah) melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangan biru.

"Jangan—jangan ulangi hal itu lagi!" teriak Naoto dengan nada penuh putus asa—karena _lagi-lagi_ otaknya kembali mengingat kejadian _itu._

Warna merah yang menetes dari ujung kaki dan mengumpul bagai lautan darah di bawah tubuhnya yang terangkat di udara, satu-satunya bola mata yang tersisa melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan iba, dan bola mata lainnya yang—

Astaga.

Aah,

Gawat.

Dia akan—

"Hueeeek!"

'_Praaat!'_

Naoto melihat ke arah piring di hadapannya yang telah ternodai dengan cairan pekat berwarna hijau yang juga telah mewarnai mulutnya yang sebelumnya telah memuntahkannya.

"Astaga, Alice-san! Kau muntah—!"

Naoto mendengar suara kecil Atsuro di sampingnya, yang kemudian memberinya sebuah sapu tangan yang segera diterimanya dan langsung menghapus bercak-bercak isi perut yang menempel di mulutnya. Di sela-sela saat ia sedang membersihkan mulutnya, ia mendengar suara serak Naoya, yang berkata dengan pelan:

"Minato,"

Yang dipanggil tetap terdiam di atas kursinya, mata berwarna biru tetap diarahkan ke kakinya dan kedua tangan masih meremas kain celana biru tuanya pula.

Dan kemudian, pertanyaan yang paling ditakuti olehnya pun muncul:

"Hiroka sudah mati?"

Pelan, pelan dan hampir tak terdengar, tetapi tetap saja sang Hatter bisa membaca gerak bibir Tweedledee yang mengatakan "…Ya." dengan suara serak—hampir seperti menangis.

…

Diam.

Lalu,

"Atsuro, buatkan teh," perintah Naoya tanpa menggerakkan badannya sama sekali, dimana March Hare yang diperintahkan mengangguk kecil sebelum bergerak dari sebelah Naoto (setelah memutuskan bahwa putri 'Alice' akan baik-baik saja tanpanya, sembari membawa piring yang terkena muntahan sang detektif sebelum melemparnya ke atas tumpukan piring dan cangkir dan sendok dang garpu kotor di sisi meja). Atsuro berjalan ke tengah-tengah meja makan, mengambil sebuah pot kecil terdekat berwarna putih yang kemudian dituangnya dengan air panas—terlihat dari bagaimana sebuah asap mengepul-ngepul dari air yang mengalir ke dalam teko. Dengan cekatan, tangannya yang lain mengambil sebuah botol berbentuk kotak kecil di sebelah teko tersebut yang mengeluarkan suara _'klop!'_ begitu Atsuro membuka tutupnya, menuangkan seluruh isinya yang ternyata adalah beberapa lembar daun teh ke teko yang telah berisi air hangat. Atsuro kemudian mengambil salah satu sendok di sebelahnya dan mulai mengaduk-aduknya. Dan setelah itu barulah dia menuangkan cairan yang telah berubah menjadi pekat, coklat, dan bening itu ke dalam tiap-tiap cangkir teh yang ada di sana (ya—Naoto tidak salah melihatnya—March Hare memang menuangkan teh itu ke seluruh gelas yang tersedia di sana—catatan dalam kata 'tersedia' yang dalam arti 'mau ada isinya ataupun tidak ada, tetap dituang').

Naoto memandang ke arah Mad Hatter yang terdiam di kursinya, mencemplungkan sekotak gula ke dalam teh di cangkirnya sebelum meminumnya tanpa suara apapun.

Mungkin… Mungkin saja ini adalah bentuk dari dukanya? Mendengar bahwa Hiroka (dari apa yang ia lihat—tampaknya Tweedledum—aah, ataukah Dormouse?—adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti bagi Naoya-san) telah…mati (ia menelan ludahnya di kata ini) mungkin—mungkin membuatnya…sedih. (aah! Kata 'sedih' itu terlalu kecil –mungkin- untuk duka dari seseorang istimewa yang telah pergi meninggalkan kita. Tapi, apakah mau dikata?)

Ataukah memang—diam adalah pilihan terbaik?

Dengan tangan kecilnya, Naoto kemudian mengangkat cangkir teh tersebut,menghirup aroma teh hangat tersebut dalam-dalam—mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya dari tantrum-nya tadi (atau setidaknya—menangkan dirinya yang sekarang terperangkap dalam kecanggungan yang ada di 'pesta' ini) dengan kehangatan minuman tersebut yang telah meresap ke dalam tubuhnya.

Ooh—harum—harum sekali. Harum bau teh yang menyengat yang bisa dikeluarkan dari sebuah cairan coklat bening yang terkumpul di sebuah cangkir putih. Sangat menenangkan—bau melati yang mengambang di atas cairan coklat tersebut dan juga bau—

Bau… bau apa ini…?

Naoto pernah menciumnya—ia pernah menciumnya.

Baunya tidak terlalu familiar, sangat jarang malah—mungkin ia hanya pernah menghirup aroma ini sekali. Mungkinkah chamomile? Bukan—bukan, essiac? Itu berbeda. Mint? Bukan juga… Aah! Benar—benar, Naoto menyadarinya. Pantas saja ia jarang menciumnya!

Ini adalah bau…

_Veninum Lupinum_.

…

Astaga.

Ia langsung melempar cangkir tersebut, kemudian berteriak, "Minato-san! Jangan minum tehnya—,"

Terlambat.

Minato telah terjatuh dari kursinya, tergelepar di atas tanah dengan tubuh mengejang-ngejang, pupil di mata birunya membesar dan hampir-hampir menutupi seluruh iris berwarna birunya, dan juga buih-buih putih menjijikkan pun telah keluar dari mulutnya.

Sang Hatter tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dengan dagunya yang ditumpukkan di atas kedua punggung tangannya.

"Permainan sudah dimulai, Alice."

Jebakan manis—terlalu manis hingga membuat rasanya memuakkan.

Ia telah jatuh dalam jebakan memuakkan itu.

_~to be continued

* * *

_

Saia bingung; ini Mad Hatter yang di atas Naoya atau si Xerxes, sih? (Bukan Xerxes Sparta tapinya –digampar-) Yah, ada beberapa alasan kenapa saia pake Naoya untuk karakter Mad Hatter sih, pertama, yang paling utama dan alasan terbesar kenapa Naoya: kutukan. Mad Hatter di buku aslinya juga dikutuk. So yeah. Kutukan ini akan saia jelaskan di chapter berikutnya (tenang aja, bukan kutukan a la Cain kok) Yang kedua, karena mirip sama Break –taboked- yang ketiga, karena Johny Depp pacar saia –digampar lagi- jadi Mad Hatter! Intinya?

Alasan yang amat sangat tak beralasan –gampared-

By the way, tentang 'nyanyian' yang dinyanyiin Atsuro, itu saia buat sendiri, maklum kalo jelek, eheh~ -digampar- Buat orang yang sedikit bingung, ini terjemahannya:

_Dormouse _(Hiroka)_, ooh, Dormouse. Di manakah engkau?_

_Apa yang kau inginkan—buah ceri di atas, atau darah di bawah?_

_Dia memilih kue kecil, dan Hatter memilih genosida! _(pembunuhan)

_Dia _(Hatter) _mengamuk, tetapi sang Ratu Tiran _(Red Queen) _juga mengamuk!_

_Permasalahan membesar—Hero _(pahlawan. Nama 'asli' Hiro di OP) _dalam bahaya, dikarenakan di sana berdirilah Jabberwocky! _(Jabberwock) _Kuat dan hebat!_

_Saatnya untuk guillotine _(nama skill persona, tetapi sebenarnya adalah alat pemenggal kepala di… vital regionnya Francis Bonnef- -digampar- uum, maksudnya Prancis. Excusez moi, saia lagi cinta France nii-san), _tetapi Hatter tidak ada dalam rutinitas-'nya'! _('nya' '_her_' dalam arti Red Queen)

_Tetapi dia telah mengumumkan, "Penggal kepal—_,"

"STOP IT!" –digampar karena tiba-tiba jadi bilingual-

Okeh, sebenernya sedikit nggak nyambung dengan pembunuhan Tweedledum (Hiroka) sebelumnya (karena ini kejadian di masa lalu yang akan saia jelaskan nanti, kalau bisa ngepost chapter depan –plak-), tapi setidaknya para reader kira-kira ngerti lah ya?

Kemudian tentang Veninum Lupinum, simpel, itu racun. Tapi sebenernya saia nggak tau gejala setelah minum tuh pil (biasanya dilarutin di dalam wine—dalam fic ini saia pake teh) tuh kea' apa. Yah, jadi kejang-kejang aja, okeh? –ditabok-

Err, anyway! Udahan ngebacotnya deh, mari kita berlanjut ke menebak karakter berikutnya! Jabberwock!

Hint: Dari Devil Summoner. Dan entah kenapa saia awal-awalnya melihat Jabberwock itu sebagai gagak… -nggak mempedulikan gambar PH dan AiW yang jelas-jelas menampilkan…_campuran tikus sama naga…_ -ditabok Lewis Caroll- Jadi, yah, hintnya adalah gagak!

Ooh, dan selamat untuk **Tetsuwa Shuuhei** (eeh, saia kira andah udah baca D: Soalnya waktu itu anda udah ngereview cerita saia yang saia updet setelah ini fic?) dan **heylalaa **(Xbox itu soalnya di topinya Atsuro ada simbol xbox, lala-san^^), masing-masing mendapat **3** poin! Dan maaf untuk **Katy Starchatcher**, ea (Hiroka itu dari game Devil Survivor :D salah satu game lain di franchise Megami Tensei), silakan coba lagi di game yang kali ini!

Yah, sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya?


End file.
